My Maple Leaf
by Seakitten
Summary: A girl who was abused by her father gets adopted into the Fujioka family and attends Ouran with a music scholarship. She meets Haruhi's friends and is drawn to one Shadow King. Rated T for violence and cursing. Kyoya/OC
1. A Family?

_**This is my first ever story so please be gentle with any criticisms. Feedback is greatly appreciated as I would like to know what I could do to improve. Thanks for reading. **_**\(^.^)/**

_**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any characters other than Kaede. **_

**A...Family?**

"_You little bitch!" my father screams as he kicks me in the stomach. I taste the metallic liquid in my mouth as I start crying._

"_I-I'm sorry F-father," I apologize in a quiet voice. I get no response. Instead I get my hair tugged as I am forced to stare into my father's eyes. I can smell the alcohol on his breath and it is sickening. I see his fist flying towards my face..._

I shoot up into a sitting position. As I check my surroundings for signs of _him_ I realize it was a dream and I am back in my bedroom. The door opens and startles me but I realize it is just Yoshiko-san, the caretaker of the orphanage. That's right; an orphanage. My so-called father is currently in jail for child-abuse and attempted murder. That dream I had was the memory of 2 years ago when I was 14 years old before that man stabbed me in the back...literally. Luckily, someone was walking by, heard my screams and my father's curses and called the police. I was taken to the hospital where they fixed me up although I still have a jagged scar that starts right between my shoulder blades and goes down for about 5 inches.

I've forgotten to introduce myself haven't I? My name is Akamori Kaede. I am 16 years old now and I have red hair that stops right at my shoulders and slightly big blue eyes. I love music, especially rock, classical, pop, and techno. Yoshiko-san has actually taught me how to play the piano and guitar and she says I have a very nice singing voice. I sometimes like to write my feelings into songs and play them on my instruments.

Anyway, back to Yoshiko-san at my door. "Kaede-chan, you awake yet?" she asks in her gentle voice that has a slight rasp to it. "Hai," is all I reply since I'm still a little shaken up.

"Another nightmare, huh?" She asks as she goes to sit on my bed. I nod while she pulls me into a warm hug. "Well, cheer up because I have a surprise for you," she smiles as I look at her quizzically. "I have been talking to my friend, his name is Fujioka Ryoji, about how he recently got a new job that pays more money. He wishes to adopt someone and get this; he wants someone around the age of his daughter," Yoshiko-san says with so much excitement I start to smile. "His daughter, Haruhi, is just a year younger than you so I told him about you. He wishes to meet you," she says. I gape at her. Someone actually might want to adopt me? Normally people prefer to adopt younger children so that they can have that whole experience of parent-hood.

"When will he be here?" I ask, feeling butterflies already flouncing around in my stomach. "He is here now with Haruhi so you better hurry up and get ready," she winks at me and chuckles at my face. I get out of bed and find a purple and black checkered skirt with a plain black top that has lace on the short sleeves. I brush my teeth and hair and slip on my black, pink, and yellow converse hi-tops. I take a deep breath, open my door and head out into the lobby where I see a woman...no that's a man dressed as a woman...Alright then. He is waiting with a girl my age with short brown hair and large, kind brown eyes.

They are talking with Yoshiko-san as I stand awkwardly in the doorway. I shuffle on my feet and, once again, take a deep breath and enter the room. Everyone turns to see me and the man, who I am guessing is Ryoji-san, smiles a big smile at me and starts saying how cute I look. "Kawaii! It's so nice to meet you Kaede-chan! I'm Fujioka Ryoji," he exclaims as he approaches me to give me a hug and instinctively I back up. He takes notice to this and I think _'He won't want such a shy, broken girl.' _Instead of frowning he just gives a warm smile and backs up a little and looks towards the girl who I assume is Haruhi.

"This is my daughter, Haruhi," he introduces her as she gives a friendly smile and approaches slowly. "Like dad said it is great to meet you. We've both heard great things about you." I blush and look to the ground. "T-thanks. It's nice to meet you too," I respond quietly. I don't really take compliments too well and I am naturally shy around new people.

"Yoshiko-san, can I talk to you?" I hear Ryoji-san ask and I look up thinking that he will say how he doesn't want me after all. "I would like to adopt Kaede-chan. From now on she will be Fujioka Kaede!"

For the umpteenth time today I am shocked out of my mind. I start to feel the stinging sensation of tears in my eyes. "R-really?" I ask as the tears start flowing freely. Ryoji-san—or now since we are family I will drop the honorific—approaches me once again, this time slowly and I will myself not to flinch away as he envelops me in hug. It is a fatherly hug; one I have never experienced before. Haruhi puts her hand on my shoulder and smiles, "I think you will be a great sister Kaede. Welcome to our family."

"A...family?" I am at a loss for words. I am filled with so many emotions: anticipation, anxiety, and most of all, joy. Pure joy. "Thank you Ryoji, Haruhi. Thank you," I say through choked sobs. Ryoji releases me and goes off with Yoshiko-san to fill out the official paperwork. After about ten minutes he comes out with the official adoption papers. I am now Fujioka Kaede. I am going to start a new life now. I just hope it will be nicer than my old one.


	2. Kaede's Character Info

_A/N: I got this blank OC template from VisionaryDame on DeviantArt. _

_I don't own OHSHC or this template. _

**_Name_**: Fujioka Kaede (Last, First)

**_Age_**: 16

**_Gender_**: Female

**_Nickname(s)_**: Kae-chan (Hani-senpai)

**_Birth Date_**: May 27th, 1998

* * *

_The Character's Appearance_

**_Appearance_**:  
She has medium length red hair that goes just to her shoulders. Her eyes are a very deep blue color. These colors came from her parents who were of European descent and had moved to Japan before they had Kaede. She is of average body weight for her height and is a little curvy. Her height is relatively average. She is 3 inches taller than Haruhi and 6 inches shorter than Kyoya for reference. Whenever she is nervous, embarrassed, crying, angry, or extremely happy her face turns slightly red. She has a jagged scar running a few inches down her back.

**_Height_**: 5' 5

**_Weight_**: 135 lbs

* * *

_About the Character_

**_Personality_**:  
Kaede has low self-esteem from when she was abused. Her father yelled many insults at her every day. However, Yoshiko-san from the orphanage helped her slowly build it back up. It's still low but not as bad as it used to be. She is pretty shy around new people and finds it easier to talk to adults than it is people her age. She has Asperger's Syndrome which makes her a little awkward in social situations. That combined with her social anxiety disorder makes her extremely nervous of saying or doing the wrong thing and being rejected. Later in the story, she opens up more and shows her slightly sarcastic, snarky side. She enjoys jokes and pranks. She loves to make other and herself laugh. She is still anxious around new people but is able to be more free around her friends. She is relatively smart but not as much as Haruhi. Her real strength is in her music abilities.

**_Fear(s)_**: Being left alone, Haphephobia _(phobia of being touched; She doesn't really like new people touching her without permission. She needs to trust someone first. The reason Ranka was able to hug her in the first chapter was because she decided to put her trust in him.)_, Brontophobia _(fear of thunder but it is kind of all banging noises in general)_

**_Likes_**: Sweet foods, Spicy foods, her friends and family, music, art, Anime, Manga, Books, Jokes and Pranks

**_Dislikes_**: Sour foods, Bullies, People who are arrogant and full of themselves and who use their wealth, looks, etc to hurt others for their own entertainment

**_Habit(s)_**: She chews on her thumbnail or lip when anxious. Sometimes if very anxious or angry she can make her lip bleed.  
**_Flaw(s)_**: She has a problem with blowing things out of proportion. AKA she can be over-dramatic sometimes (not like Tamaki though). She will start crying over things that others don't see as that bad. She also sometimes takes playful teasing as insults and will get defensive. It is sometimes hard for her to look people in the eye so she may come off as insincere or rude. She is slightly materialistic in that she thinks appearances are very important and sometimes judges too quickly. _(These next ones aren't flaws in my eyes but they could be seen as such to some people.)_She has social anxiety disorder, depression, and Aspergers Syndrome (a high functioning form of Autism).

**_Talent(s)_**: She can play the guitar and piano and she can sing. She also sometimes writes songs. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but before her mother died, she taught Kaede how to play the violin.

* * *

_The Character's Relationship With Others_

**_Love Interest(s)_**: Ootori Kyoya

**_Friend(s)_**: All the host club members.

**_Enemy(ies)_**: Ayanokoji and other rabid fangirls

* * *

_The Character's Academic Information_

**_School_**: Ouran Academy

**_Year_**: 2nd

**_Financial Class_**: Commoner

**_Host Club Member?_**: Yes

**_Title of Character_: **Just a helper. She helps clean, bakes, and occasionally helps Kyoya and Tamaki with accounting and sdecisions.  
**  
_Rose Color_: **Her rose is peachy at the base and then flares to red at the tips.

**_Reason(s) for Join the Host Club_:**  
She joined to help Haruhi with her debt. She also thought it would be good to socialize with her sister's friends.


	3. Coming Home

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the follows, faves, and the reviews. I honestly didn't expect them. I'll try to update once every week or every other week. This chapter may be kinda boring. **_

_**I do not own OHSHC!**_

_'blah blah' _means thoughts.

**Coming Home. **

I follow Haruhi and Ranka (that is what he said to call him) to the bus stop. I carry my guitar that I had saved up money for. It was just a cheap beginner's guitar that I got for about 5000 yen ($50). I also carry my old violin that my mother had bought me before she...died. In my backpack is my laptop that Yoshiko-san got me for my 16th birthday. Ranka rolls my suitcase which doesn't contain much, just some shirts, pants, skirts, and one dress.

During the bus ride, I begin asking Haruhi questions about herself. I learn that she lost her mother ten years ago so we have something to sympathize with each other. We ask each other simple questions.

"What's your favorite color?" Haruhi asks.

"Purple. No doubt about it. You?"

"I don't really have a favorite. I like a lot like red, green, purple and blue. Alright, next question. Is that your real hair color?"

"Yeah. My parents were from a European country and they both had red hair and blue eyes. What do you like to do for fun?" I ask.

"I love to read and I also enjoy hanging out with my friends from school. We are all in a host club together."

"A host club? But you're a girl." I am thoroughly confused.

"Well...it's a long story," she explains how everyone thought she was a boy and she broke an expensive vase. She now works as a male host to pay off the debt. The hosts know her real gender but no one else does.

"Wow. That is quite a big secret. I don't think I could pull it off," we both giggle. I haven't been this relaxed around someone except Yoshiko-san. Haruhi seems really nice. I hope her friends will be nice too.

"Hey, you play instruments and sing right? You should apply to Ouran's music scholarship. I think Tamaki-senpai said the auditions are coming up in a couple of weeks. If you want I can get you in. Tamaki-senpai is the headmaster's son so I can get you a spot." Haruhi informs me. My eyes widen from the shock.

"I-I don't know if I would get in...but I guess it's worth a try," I smile.

-Time Skip to Night-

*****Haruhi's POV****

Once we got back to the apartment we set up the extra bed in my room for Kaede. _'She seems so nice yet she still is nervous about everything. I hope if she does get into Ouran the guys will be nice to them.'_ I shudder to think of what Hikaru and Kaoru could do. '_I should have a talk with them beforehand.'_ Kaede and I go to our room after unpacking her clothes. We say good night to each other and fall asleep.

I wake with a start to the sound of screaming. It's from Kaede so I rush to her bed to see what's wrong. Her eyes are shut tight and she is shaking and curled up in ball. She almost looks like she is protecting herself from something with her arms covering her head. I realize she is having a bad nightmare. I try to wake her and Dad runs in to see what's wrong as well. He sees what is going on and rushes to Kaede's side and pulls her into a hug. He rocks back and forth to calm her down and I grab her hand for support. Her cries die down as she wakes up. She takes one look around and immediately realizes what happened _'I guess it happens often.'_

"I-I-I'm sorry. I woke you guys up," she apologizes as she hiccups from her crying. Dad and I smile at her.

"Sweetie, it is no problem. You must have been through so much and holding so much inside. This is no big deal. Remember, Haruhi and I are your family now so we will always help you," Dad says to her. I'm proud of him. He is doing this for Kaede and is acting more grown up than he sometimes acts.

I decide to pop into the conversation and say, "Dad's right. I'll always be here to talk to you. Just come to me when you need to," I smile at her and she smiles slightly back and nods.

"T-Thank you. I think I'll try to go back to sleep now," she yawns. _'I'm sure she is tired with all the moving and changes going on.' _I think to myself.

Dad leaves to go back to his room after saying good night and I make my way over to my bed as Kaede lays back down.

There were no more nightmares that night.

_**(I know it's a little cheesy but I hope it was alright. Thanks so much for the reviews, faves and follows. It makes me so happy. Next chapter will hopefully be more interesting.)**_


	4. Welcome to Ouran

_**Kaede meets the boys. Oh my...**_

_**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Nor do I own the songs My Immortal (Lindsey Stirling's violin version is the one used in this story but the song is originally by Evanescence) or Bad Apple! by nomico. Imagine Kaede wrote all the songs mentioned in the story unless otherwise specified**_

"**Twins talking in unison looks like this"**

**Welcome to Ouran**

_The setting is the auditions. YAY! It has been two weeks since Kaede and Haruhi became family and good friends. _

*****Kaede's POV*****

I was informed in the application I filled out to participate in the musical scholarship auditions that we needed to perform two songs. One of slow speed and one of medium-fast speed. I decided to use two songs I wrote. One is called _My Immortal_ which is the slow song I will be playing on my violin and the other one is a fast song that I used a computer program to make the background music_. _It's called _Bad Apple! _I have been practicing for hours at a time in front of Ranka and Haruhi over the past weeks. I feel pretty good about how both songs sound.

Right now Haruhi and I are backstage and Ranka is in the audience. I'm supposed to meet Haruhi's friends and I am sooooooo nervous.

"Kaede stop fidgeting. It'll be fine. They will like you. I already talked to them about the touching thing so they know not to glomp you."

"Arigatou Haruhi," I smile gratefully. She has been helping me a lot while I've been transitioning from the life I used to have. I've been able to open up to her a little and she knows the basis of my past. I haven't been able to go into details yet. I'm not sure how she would react to some of the things and that scares me.

"HARUHIIIIIIIIII!" I jump at the loud screaming. I start to feel myself shaking. I don't really like yelling. _'Brings back bad memories.' _In a search for comfort I grab Haruhi's sleeve. She just sends me a reassuring smile as a group of six boys come up to us.

"Senpai calm down. You're drawing attention," she scolds. I see the boy's face fall but then he notices me and brightens up once more.

"This must be Kaede! Haruhi has told us a little about you but she did not tell us how beautiful you are," he says as he bows on one knee in front of me as if I was princess. I feel my cheeks heat up. _'Don't blame me. All these boys are very handsome. .' _

"U-u-um. T-thank you," I stutter out quietly.

"**Awww she's shy!" **I hear two voices talking at once and look up to see two ginger twins. One has their hair parted to the left and the other to the right on their side **_(In order: Hikaru and Kaoru)_**. They are sporting cheshire cat grins that make me nervous. They look me up and down, examining me and I once again feel a blush forming from their intense stares.

"W-what are you l-looking at?" I ask them.

"Your outfit," the twin with the left part starts.

"It's pretty cute," his brother finishes.

"R-really? I d-didn't think it would be your t-taste..."

"**We like styles that have edge to them!"**

I look down at my outfit. My top is a royal purple with a mesh collar at the top. With it is a faux leather jacket that is very simple. My pants are teal skinny jeans and my shoes are black high-tops. _'I guess it is a little edgy' _

"Men! Let us introduce ourselves!" the tall blonde exclaims pointing a finger in the air dramatically. "I'll start of course. My name is Suoh Tamaki. I am a second-year in class 2-A. I am the King of the host club!" he says, once again bowing before me. I just sweat-drop at his poses.

Next is a little blonde boy who is sooo adorable. He smiles the biggest smile that just makes you want to hug him. "My names Haninozuka Mitsukuni! I'm a third-year!" _'REALLY!? But he is so tiny!' _Everyone calls me Hani-senpai! This is Morinozuka Takashi but everyone calls him Mori-senpai! He is also a third-year," Hani-senpai says as he points to the _very_ tall dark-haired male standing behind him. He is really intimidating but I wave shyly at him anyway and he nod back with a "hn."

The twins pop up once more. The one with the left hair part starts, "I'm Hikaru," then his brother continues"And I'm Kaoru," and they finish with, **"We're the Hitachiin twins!"**

Lastly another dark-haired boy comes up. He is wearing a fake—at least I think it's fake—smile. He pulls out a black notebook and flips through it. "My name is Ootori Kyoya. I am a second-year in the same class as Tamaki. If my data is correct, you would be in the same class as us if you got accepted," he says as he snaps the notebook shut. _'Is my information in that notebook? Weird.' _

"T-that's a lot of names. Haha. I'll try to d-do my best t-to remember t-them," I laugh nervously, unfamiliar with all the attention. I never really had many friends. No one wanted to hang around the shy, depressed girl with scars on her wrists. Yeah, I used to cut. The scars are hard to see unless you really look for them since I haven't done it since I left my father's house and his beatings two years ago. They healed pretty well, I guess. Sometimes I still feel the urge to though but I do my best to hold it in. Enough sad talk; ON WITH THE STORY!

"A-anyway, it is nice t-to meet Haruhi's f-friends," I smile shyly. _'Maybe they will be my friends too.'_

"The auditions will be starting soon so let us get to our seats," Kyoya informs the group. They leave but not before wishing me luck. Haruhi gives me a quick hug before leaving to go find Ranka to sit with.

Most of the contestants have been pretty good. For some reason we are not going by names but by the numbers given to us when we filled out the application. Since my application was pretty late in the game, I go last. I sit patiently listening to the music of the other potential-students. I really hope this works out.

"_The last person to audition is Fujioka Kaede. Please come to the stage,_" I hear the announcer say. I take deep breaths and walk to the stage. _'Haruhi and Ranka are here. You're not alone anymore so no need to be afraid.' _I say to myself as I make my way up to the microphone. I say the names of my songs and start with the violin song. I had recorded some background piano music for this song. _**(Look up My Immortal Lindsey Stirling. It is awesome and suits Kaede I think. Then look up Bad Apple! full version.) **_

As I begin to play, I lose myself. I wrote this song for my mother after she died. There are also lyrics for this song and a guitar version. My body sways with the strokes of my bow. My fingers hit every note almost perfectly. The whole crowd is silent throughout the entire song. On my last note, I start humming along to the music. The crowd is silent for awhile and erupts into applause. I bow, surprised at the reactions I got.

I signal the DJ to start the music I made for the next song. It's a fast-paced dubstep song and I wait for the point in the song where I start singing. As I wait, I shuffle on my feet and dance a little to the beat. Then I start singing.

_**(These lyrics are the English translation to the original Japanese lyrics. This is not the dub.)**_

_Even in the midst of flowing time,_

_Oppression spins round and round._

_I can't even see the heart that's _

_Leaving me, didn't you know?_

I close my eyes as I'm singing and make appropriate movements and expressions.

_I can't even get myself to move, _

_Slipping through the cracks of time._

_I don't know anything about what's around me,_

_I'm just me and no more_

_Am I dreaming? Or seeing nothing? _

_Are my words useless, even if I speak?_

_I'm just tired of being sad;_

_I should go on without feeling anything._

_Even if you give me the words I'm at a loss for,_

_My heart just won't pay attention. _

_If I can move, if everything changes,_

_It will go black_

_Is there a future for someone like me? _

_Will I still exist in a world like this?_

_Is this painful? Is this sad?_

_Not even knowing myself._

_I'm just tired, even from walking_

_I don't even understand people._

_If someone like me can change,_

_If I change, will it turn white?_

_Even in the midst of flowing time,_

_Oppression spins round and round._

_I can't even see the heart that's _

_Leaving me, didn't you know?_

_I can't even get myself to move, _

_Slipping through the cracks of time._

_I don't know anything about what's around me,_

_I'm just me and no more_

_Am I dreaming? Or seeing nothing? _

_Are my words useless, even if I speak?_

_I'm just tired of being sad;_

_I should go on without feeling anything._

_Even if you give me the words I'm at a loss for,_

_My heart just won't pay attention. _

_If I can move, if everything changes,_

_It will go black_

_Is there a future to come out of this useless time?_

_Will I exist in a place like this?_

_If I wanted to tell you what kind of person I am,_

_The words I'd use would be "good for nothing"_

_Will I exist in a place like this?_

_Will I exist in a time like this?_

_If someone like me can change,_

_If I change, will it turn white?_

This song really expresses my want to be normal and happy. I wish to fit in with others but sometimes it's hard.

_Am I dreaming now? Or seeing nothing? _

_Are my words useless, even if I speak?_

_I'm just tired of being sad;_

_I should go on without feeling anything._

_Even if you give me the words I'm at a loss for,_

_My heart just won't pay attention. _

_If I can move, if everything changes,_

_It will go black_

_If I move, if I move_

_Everything will break, everything will break._

_If I'm sad, if I'm sad_

_Will my heart be able to turn white?_

_I still know nothing about you, about me, about anything_

_If I can open my heavy eyelids,_

_If I break everything, turn it black!_

I open my eyes and hear the applause. I bow once again and step off the stage. Since I'm the last potential student the judges—the headmaster and two music teachers—leave to discuss the winner. Everyone files into the main ballroom for refreshments and to socialize. Ranka, Haruhi and the host club quickly find me and Ranka and Haruhi give me tight hugs, which I return.

"That was awesome Kaede! You did great!" she says as she releases me. The other members comment on how well I did too. I'm proud of myself, whether I win or not I was able to still do it. I honestly cannot stop smiling. I haven't felt this happy in a long time! I'm not stuttering as much while talking to Tamaki and the others so that's another accomplishment even thought the stutter is still showing a little. I'm getting to know them better. Tamaki is dramatic, Hani-senpai loves cake while Mori-senpai watches over him all the time. The twins like to cause trouble, especially for Tamaki but I haven't really found a way to tell them apart yet.

Kyoya is...mysterious. I would say he is the most handsome of all the hosts but I don't know much about him. He seems cold and calculating but there maybe some kind heart hidden in there somewhere.

"_Everyone please give your attention to Headmaster Suoh. He is about to announce the winner,_" the announcer says, gaining everyone's attention. Overlooking the crowd is a middle-aged man who resembles Tamaki. _'Hahuhi did say Tamaki's the headmaster's son...' _

He makes a short speech about how well everyone did tonight but they can only have one winner. I start fidgeting nervously and start to bite my lip. Haruhi grabs my hand. I can tell she is nervous too.

"After a lot of deliberation, the other judges and I have found the one student who will receive the scholarship to Ouran Academy. That student is...Fujioka Kaede! Please come up here to sign the paper work Fujioka-san!"

My jaw drops. I...won.

"I won. Holy shit!" Everyone turns to me after my outburst. I guess I don't seem like the type of person to curse but I still do sometimes. Don't judge a book by it's cover. The twins crack up and Tamaki starts crying and saying that I shouldn't say those "dirty boy words" but I don't care at the moment. I make my way through the crowd to meet Headmaster Suoh. I take many pictures with him and then go to his office to sign the form and receive my scholarship.

"Thank you very much. It's an honor to receive a scholarship to a school like Ouran," I bow respectfully showing my gratitude.

Headmaster Suoh shows me back to my friends and family and they all congratulate me. Even Kyoya smiles a real smile at me! Awesome!

My family and I head home and I go straight to bed since all that excitement has worn me out. I go to sleep thinking of what my new school will be like.

_**(WOOHOO long chapter! Kaede's personality came out a little more in this part. I hope you enjoyed it. And listen to Lindsey Stirling's original songs. They're awesome! I might use a few of them later on.  
**_

_**Please fave, follow, and review! I really appreciate all the support!)**_


	5. First Day! Part One

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews, faves and follows. It makes me really happy to hear others like this story. I do not own OHSHC, only Kaede. Thanks!**_

_**Hai means yes or alright in Japanese**_

_**Kawaii means cute.**_

**First Day! Part One**

**Kaede's POV**

"Come on Kaede, wake up," I hear a voice. Sounds familiar.

"Kaede I swear if you don't wake up..." the voice keeps talking. _'Oh yeah. That's Haruhi.' _I start to wake up from my dreamless sleep. Usually I have nightmares, night terrors (where I wake up screaming), or no dreams at all. I open my eyes to see an annoyed Haruhi. She huffs as I smile sheepishly.

"Sorry sorry. I'm up now," I say as I sit up and stretch my arms and back. Today is my first day at Ouran and I'm filled with all kinds of emotions: excitement and anxiety to name a few. We don't have a uniform for me so I just dress in appropriate clothing. After my shower I pick out my outfit. I wear my only dress. It has a light blue/purple top that has some ruching in it. The waist has a ribbon resembling an obi that goes around a kimono with a bow. The skirt of the dress has a deep purple and pink floral print. I wear simple ballet flats as shoes to match. Overall, I think I look nice.

"Kaede! Come eat breakfast!" Haruhi calls from the dining area/living room.

"Hai!"

I make sure my hair is nice and neat and leave to eat the wonderful pancakes Haruhi made. Soooo good. _'I'm in heaven.'_

After we are done eating we head out to walk to school. It takes a good 20-25 minutes so we leave with 45 minutes to spare.

I must look nervous because Haruhi puts a hand on my shoulder and tells me everything will be fine.

As we near the school we see Kyoya and Tamaki dressed in their uniforms. They look good I must admit. They appear to be talking to each other until they notice us. Tamaki immediately lights up and waves his arms like he is signaling an airplane. Energetic much?

"Kaede! Haruhi! Over here!" he exclaims as if we can't see him. His actions make me giggle until I notice everyone turn to look at us. Actually more like look at me since I'm the new "commoner" as they call it. I hear whispers but can't tell if they are good or bad things being said. Heat rises to m cheeks and I feel my hands start shaking so I grasp them in each other.

"Senpai there is no need to shout, we see you," Haruhi sweatdrops but smiles nonetheless.

Haruhi had asked Kyoya and Tamaki to walk me to class since I'm in 2-A with them. Tamaki jumped at the opportunity while Kyoya calmly agreed.

I give Haruhi a quick hug as she goes to her classroom. I walk up to Tamaki and Kyoya and say, "Thank you for showing me around. It's really helpful."

"KAWAII! YOU ARE TOO CUTE! MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki...fangirls? Um okay. Also daughter? Last time I checked Ranka is my current dad and my biological one is in jail. _'I'm nto sure how to respond to that so I'll just ignore it.' _

I walk between the two as Tamaki tells me everything there is to know about the school. I don't really pay attention. I'm too concerned with everyone's eyes on us as we walk. I get a few jealous stares from girls and some looks from guys that I can't describe.

Finally, we arrive at our classroom. Tamaki and Kyoya go to their seats as I go up to the teacher to tell them who I am.

"Hello. I'm the new scholarship student," I say. The teacher looks up and smiles.

"Hello. You must be Fujioka Kaede. Wait just one moment," he says then addresses the class. "Class this is the new student, Fujioka Kaede. She got in with a music scholarship. Please tell us about yourself."

Oh god. Everyone's staring at me again. I take a deep breath and start my introduction. "It's nice t-t-to meet y-you. I-I'm F-fujioka K-kaede. I l-love m-music and m-math. P-p-please take c-care of me," I stutter out as I bow to the class. God I hate being shy. Most of the students have a bored look on their face as if they could care less.

"Thank you Fujioka-san. You may sit by Ootori-san and Suoh-san. Boys please raise your hands," the teacher says. At least I'm by two people I kind of know. As I sit down. Tamaki smiles a huge grin at me and Kyoya has an unreadable expression.

Throughout the class I feel someone staring at me but when I look there is no one looking my way. _'Strange.' _

After the first couple of classes are over, it is lunch time. Haruhi had told me that she will eat in the cafeteria with me and the boys.

"Come on Kaede! Let's go eat!" Tamaki exclaims.

"A-alright," I respond back. I feel like my stutter may be getting better around them. _'I hope it's gone soon. At least around the guys.' _I grab my bento lunch and walk out.

We walk the short walk to the cafeteria in silence but I can't tell if it is awkward or not. Tamaki opens the cafeteria door for me and I thank him and walk inside. _'Oh fuck me.' _I think. So...many...people. _'At least I'll be with Haruhi.' _

"Kae-chan! Tma-chan! Kyo-chan! Over here!" I hear a Hani-senpai call us over to a table in the back. The twins, Haruhi, Mori-senpai, and Hani-senpai are already sitting there. Tamaki and Kyoya sit down and the only spot left is between Kyoya and Haruhi so I sit there.

"How were your classes? Did you do okay around everyone?" Haruhi asks. It warms my heart to know that she cares so much.

"Yeah. It was f-fine. I stuttered a lot with the i-introduction but I s-survived." My stutter doesn't go away since I'm around the guys and I'm still not completely used to them. "The c-course work seems k-kinda difficult though," I add.

"Well I don't know how good I would be with the second year work so maybe you can ask Kyoya-senpai. He is the top of his class," she says.

"I-i don't k-know if he w-would want to do that..." Kyoya doesn't seem the one to enjoy helping others too much unless there is something to gain. At least that is what Haruhi told me.

"I don't mind actually. I can help you when you need it but I need you to do something for it," Kyoya cuts in. He must have heard. _'Of course he heard. He's right next to us.' _

"W-what do you need?" I'm kinda scared of what he wants.

"Tamaki and I talked earlier and we agreed that you could help with Haruhi's debt by being a helper to the host club. You would help clean up, serve guests, that kind of thing. Maybe even perform some songs too."

"I g-guess I could d-do that."

"Then it's settled. You are now officially part of the host club"

Everyone looks at me. Tamaki, Haruhi and Hani-senpai smile while the twins wear their cat-like grins. Mori-senpai...I can't read him so I don't know what he's thinking. Well this should be interesting.

_**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be the continuation of this one! We will skip to when the club is open.**_


	6. First Day! Part Two

_**Thanks for the support. BTW this story is on Fanfiction . net, Quotev, and Wattpad so if you see them there they aren't copies. I'm starting this with the physical exams part of the anime.**_

_**I do not own OHSHC, only Kaede. **_

'_**Ne'means Hey in Japanese.**_

**First Day! Part Two**

_Kyoya's POV_

I found myself glancing at Kaede throughout class. She is beautiful, I must admit. She also interests me in the way that I never really interacted with someone with her personality. She is very shy but she also seems to have a fun-loving personality underneath. I find myself staring at her. She must have felt it as she looked around but I quickly turned back to the board before she catches me.

I thought about how great Kaede performed at the auditions. She could be a great live performer for the host club. I could count it as helping pay off Haruhi's debt. She could also help with general things such as cleaning. _'Now to figure out how to get her to join. I need to find a good reason to approach her about it.' _I think to myself.

During lunch, Kaede and Haruhi were talking about Kaede's classes. They were talking about how Kaede might need help and Haruhi suggested that I help her.

"I-i don't k-know if he w-would want to do that," she says. She is right; normally I wouldn't just help out someone but I could use this to get her to join.

"I don't mind actually. I can help you when you need it but I need you to do something for it," I cut into their conversation.

"W-what do you need?" she asks. She seems to be nervous of what I want her to do.

"Tamaki and I talked earlier and we agreed that you could help with Haruhi's debt by being a helper to the host club. You would help clean up, serve guests, that kind of thing. Maybe even perform some songs too."

"I g-guess I could d-do that."

"Then it's settled. You are now officially part of the host club," I smile my host smile at her. Everyone at the table seems to be excited, including Kaede. _'Perfect.'_

_Kaede's POV_

"How about you start observing today so you get the gist of what the club is about?" Tamaki suggests. I like that idea. It would help me get used to them even more before I start working.

"I t-think that s-should work" I respond, smiling slightly with a tilt of my head.

"Cute…" I hear Hani-senpai, the twins, and Tamaki mumble. This, of course causes my face to start burning up and suddenly the table seems very nice to look at.

TIME SKIP TO HOST CLUB!

'_This…is the host club?' _I think as I look at everyone. We are out in the cherry blossom gardensI was told everyone's types: Hani-senpai is the loli-shota type, Mori-senpai is the strong, silent type, the twins are the mischievous devils type, Tamaki is the princely type, Kyoya the cool type, and finally, Haruhi is the natural type. I can see that everyone's types fit them well.

Tamaki sweet talks the ladies and compliments them a lot. Hani-senpai eats cake and looks adorable while Mori-senpai wipes crumbs and icing off his face. The twins have their twincest thing going on. _'I don't understand how girls are into that.'_ Moving on. Kyoya doesn't get many customers but he is charming, not as much as Tamaki, and he sells merchandise from the club. Lastly, Haruhi just talks with her customers and compliments them. I don't think she knows how good she is.

The twins and Tamaki were arguing about how much time Tamaki spends with Haruhi when they say, "It doesn't matter, she'll be found out tomorrow because of the physical exams." I stiffen. That means getting undressed in front of a doctor. They'll see the scar on my back. I'm really self-conscious about it because of where—or should I say "who—it came from. They may even see the ones on my wrists if they look closely. I sigh. _'I can do it. Just deal with it like everyone else.'_ I say to myself.

After a while of convincing and bribing Haruhi with "fancy tuna" she agrees to a plan to hide her gender. Neither of us really know the plan but whatever.

On our way home Haruhi brings up the physical exams. "Will you be okay? I know you don't like people seeing your scar."

"I'll be fine. I have to get used to it."

"You really should accept it as a part of yourself, you know. It is the mark of a survivor. It shows how strong you are," she says. _'Strong, huh?' _Never really thought of myself as strong before.

"Thanks Haruhi. Ne, do you mind if I call you Haru?" I ask. I feel like we're close enough to give nicknames.

She grins. "Only if I get to call you Kae." I laugh and hold out my hand for her to shake.

""Deal"" we both say.

Today turned out to be pretty good. Now I just have to survive the exams. But I'll have everyone there, especially Haru.

_**Thanks for reading! I'm trying to crank a lot of chaps out quickly because I go back to college in a month so I won't be able to update often. I'm also in a writing mood.**_


	7. Physical Exams

_**Thanks for all the support! **_

_**I do not own OHSHC, only Kaede. Thanks!**_

**Physical Exams**

Once again, Haru shakes me awake. I groan as I leave the warmth of my bed. I take a warm shower and look at what to wear. Today I decide to go for a more "punk" vibe than yesterday. I grab a black sleeveless t-shirt with a big zipper running from the left shoulder to the bottom of the shirt. For bottoms I wear my deep magenta skinnies and put on my black converse shoes. I wear a unique, gunmetal colored multi-chain cuff on my left arm. It has different types of chains and a couple strands of rhinestones braided together, for lack of better words. I had bought a set of stick-on acrylic nail that are purple and have bits of other colors feathered on. I grab those and stick them on. Once I'm done pressing them on, I take one more look in the mirror to make sure everything looks good. Even though I like wearing my own clothes, I hope to get a uniform soon. Maybe the guys can help with that.

Haruhi and I eat our breakfast—granola bars—and head out. We walk in silence, enjoying the cool air and scenery. After we arrive at the pink castle-school, we part ways and head to our classes. Luckily I remember the way there. However, I bump into someone and drop everything I was holding, which were books and papers.

"Watch it! Filthy commoner," the person I run into yells. I hear snickers from all around me as people whisper. I try to ignore it but tears come to my eyes anyway. I try to hold them in but a few escape until I'm crying.

Suddenly, the whispers and mocks stop as I see a pair of feet in front of me. I can tell it's a boy because of the pants. I am too scared to look up. _'What if he wants to hurt me?'_ My body shakes from the crying and from fear of pain. However, the pain never comes. Instead the person gets on their knees and helps pick up my things. I look up and see Kyoya. He hands me my stuff and is about to say something but once he sees my tearful face; he grabs my hand to help me up and takes me to class quickly. It is a little difficult keeping up with him since he is taller than I am. I blush as I realize he is still grasping my hand in his. We walk up to the classroom door and he hands me a handkerchief.

"Here. No need to cry now," he says and I blush even harder.

I wipe my eyes and take a few deep breaths and look at him with a small smile. Something comes over me and I hug him. "Thank you," I say to him as I let go before he has time to hug me back or push me away. He smiles slightly and is about to open the door when we hear feet running towards us. We look to see Tamaki running with his arms outstretched and a smile on his face.

"Oh my daughter and Mommy had a bonding moment!" he squeals as he nears us. Soon, his arms wrap around in a bear hug. I stiffen slightly at the contact but relax and huh him back. He lets go and barges into the classroom dragging Kyoya and I behind him. I can't help but laugh.

_Kyoya's POV of the incident_

I am walking down the hall with my notebook, reviewing the reports of the cherry blossom viewing yesterday. We did pretty good in requests and sales of photo books. I look up only to see Kaede run into a Class D boy. "Watch it! Filthy commoner," is what he yells. I frown as I hear laughter and whispers from the others in the hallway. Something in me wants to help her so I walk over to her. _'She's shaking.'_ I note to myself. I kneel down to help pick up her things. I see her face wet with tears and I feel angry. I help her up and walk to class, ignoring the curious stares from our fellow students.

I hand her my handkerchief to clean her up before we go inside the room.

"Here. No need to cry now," I say, trying to be comforting. I don't even know why I'm doing this. She wipes her face and smiles at me. It's a real smile, unlike the ones I usually give to others. She gives me a hug and I feel something strange in my chest. She lets go before I can react and smiles an even bigger smile than before. I can't help but smile slightly back.

Suddenly, Tamaki comes into the picture squealing about his "daughter" and "mommy" having a moment. He hugs Kaede and she hugs him back after a while. He lets go with a great big smile and turns and winks to me without Kaede seeing. _'What…What is he thinking?'_ I think as he drags us into the room.

TIME SKIP TO PHYSICAL EXAMs

_Kaede'POV Once again_

Kyoya, Tamaki, and I walk to the place where they are holding the exams. I feel nervous about my scar but I'm trying to stay calm. The door opens and I see... oh what the hell? Why do we need so many doctors and nurses here? _'God damn rich people' _as Haru would say. All the nurses and doctors are very lively and are giving out tons of compliments. Haru points out exactly what I was thinking.

"This school is kind of like a business. The people here are hired by the headmaster. Everyone here has their own personal doctors so this is just a formality," Kyoya explains and I sigh looking around only to see Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai dressed as doctors. Once again Haru points what I'm thinking. Mind reader.

"They are here for back up. It makes it seem more like an espionage that way doesn't it?" Kyoya informs us. We don't even know what the plan is and there's a back-up?

Someone runs into me and pushes me into Kyoya. He wraps his arms around me so I don't fall.

"Sorry about that Miss," the man says. He has scruffy hair but is wearing a lab coat so he could be a doctor.

I get out of Kyoya's arms. "N-no problem," I respond back, slightly curious about his appearance but I brush it off.

I look around to see the twins undressing. I look away with a blush. _'Why do they have to look so good?'_I think until they start their brotherly love act. Then I look away with disgust. How are girls into that?

Suddenly Haru is taken behind a curtain. The nurse asks her to come out as the girls wait with anticipation of seeing her shirtless. The curtain opens and…once again: what the hell. Tamaki comes out with a brown wig.

"Yes…I am…Fujioka Haruhi," he says with a serious expression. I try to stifle my giggles but I think Kyoya notices because he looks at me from the corner of his eyes and smirks.

The twins burst into laughter.

"You jerks! Why did you make me do that?!" Tamaki screams grabbing one of them by the throat.

"This is our revenge for being called the homosexual supporting cast!" the twin says. I still have a hard time telling them apart but I'll get it.

Tamaki goes to apologize to Haru but something happens and he shrieks and starts *sigh* eroding away. _'Drama King.'_

Kyoya then tells Haru to go to the special boys clinic.

"Kaede you can go there too since it would probably be more comfortable for you to be with Haruhi. It will be just the two of you," he says to me and I nod.

Haruhi and I enter the special room and a nurse turns to us.

"Fujioka-san and Fujioka-kun, I'm aware of your situation. Please go change behind the curtain," she says.

We change in silence until the curtain opens. I'm unhooking my bra at the moment and turn to see a middle-aged man.

"Excuse me?" Haru says, alerting the man to our presence. I'm already shaking but once he covers our mouths my mind goes blank.

_Kyoya's POV_

After I send Haruhi and Kaede to their room, a girl's scream is heard.

"A man tried to make a pass at me," she sobs.

"I was afraid this would happen," I say to myself.

"What do you mean? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't think it to be important."

"Tell us where the pervert went," asks one of the doctors comforting the girl

"He went towards the special boys clinic," we all freeze.

"Haruhi! Kaede!" we all rush over there. We see the man holding his hands over the two girls' mouths. Kaede looks terrified. Tamaki does his "Tama-chan Kick" and sends the man into a wall. Kaede falls to the floor and starts rocking back and forth holding herself. _'Panic attack.' _I notice a scar on her back. It must have been from her biological father. I read while researching her that he was arrested and is in jail for child abuse.

"One," the twins start, "good looks that attract the public eye."

I continue, glaring harshly at the man. "Two. More wealth than you can imagine." I take my jacket off and put it over Kaede. I start rubbing her back to calm her and she flinches but eventually relaxes.

"Three. Chivalry that will never be able to overlook…"

"…the hideous wickedness of this world." Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai say their lines.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club." Tamaki puts his shirt over Haruhi's head.

""We're here! Watch out," everyone but myself says.

"Please spare my life!" the man begs getting on his hands and knees. Suddenly, it's his life story. He says his name is Yabu. _'Quack doctor?__' _He talks about how he wishes to find his daughter who goes to Ouran. He was mistaken as a doctor and when he tried to ask a girl about his daughter, she screamed.

Tamaki is moved by the story and starts crying with Dr. Yabu.

"Sir, are you looking for Ouran Public High School?" I ask knowing he made a mistake. He nods. "This is Ouran Private Academy." He looks shocked and the twins question his relationship with his daughter.

"Wow Kyo-chan! How'd you know that?"

"It's simple. The daughter of a small town doctor could never get into Ouran Academy," I say and Haruhi glares slightly as she checks on Kaede who has calmed slightly but hasn't acknowledged anything. I stand up, knowing she'll be fine soon with Haruhi there.

"Kyoya, get this man a map to his daughter's school," Tamaki says to me. This is one of his serious moments.

"Alright."

Everyone except Haruhi and Kaede—Haruhi's still trying to get Kaede to calm down completely—watch Dr. Yabu leave the school.

"You sure about this?" "Even if he does find her, his daughter still could have given up on him," The twins say.

"Well," Tamaki responds, looking thoughtful, "That is something he'll have to find out for himself."

Haruhi and Kaede come out with Kaede still looking a bit dazed. We all walk over.

"You okay Kae-chan?" Hani-senpai asks. She looks down at the little senior and smiles.

"I'll be fine. I just had a panic attack. Nothing I've never dealt with before."

"Hey guys, can you leave?" Haruhi asks. Tamaki of course freaks out thinking she's still mad.

"I have to finish my physical exams, as a male student of course," she says smiling that natural smile.

"AAAH HARUHI YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Tamaki launches himself at her

"Senpai get off. AAH don't touch me there!"

As the twins and Tamaki start their fighting I look to Kaede.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I ask. I don't know why I'm so worried. She looks at me surprised but smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen her give.

"Yeah. Thanks for worrying." She gives me the second hug today. I hesitantly hug her back. After we let go I notice the other hosts have already left and Haruhi's standing there sporting a smirk looking at us.

I feel my cheeks heat up slightly and cough. "Well, I'll let you finish you're exams," I leave the room.

_Kaede's POV_

Haru looks at me with a glint in her eyes.

"W-what?" I ask warily.

"You're getting close to Kyoya-senpai aren't you?"

"What are you implying?" I ask already knowing what she means.

"You like him," she smirks. I blush hard. _'Do I like him? He is the most attractive of the group. He also helped me out this morning and with my panic attack.'_I sigh.

"Ok, I may have developed a _teeney_ crush on him but it's not important. Besides he wouldn't like me back," I admit to both Haru and myself.

"Hey don't say that. You never know what could happen," she says encouragingly.

TIME SKIP

I'm exhausted. Today was a rough day but it had really good parts too. I think about how Kyoya helped me out throughout the day.

I told Ranka about what happened today.

"She's got a crush on Kyoya-senpai," Haru blabs. Ranka's eyes widen.

"I'll have to have a talk with him then. I need to make sure he is right for her," he says.

"Hey no need to do that," I wave my hands in front of my face.

"But I want the best for my baby girl." _'Baby….girl?'_ Shock must be showing on my face because Ranka explains. "You're my daughter now. I need to watch out for you because I love you," he smiles. Tears sting my eyes. _'Love…from a father?' _

"I…love you too…Dad," I test out the new name for him. He gasps. "If I can call you that," I add quickly. I expect rejection but instead he picks me up and spins me around dramatically.

"Yes! I am your dad so call me that whenever you want!" he says with dramatic tears in his eyes. Haru watches the scene with amusement. I giggle at my family. My family that loves me. That feels nice.

_**More relationship development between Kaede and Kyoya. Also between her and her family. Hope you liked it. I'm gonna try to keep Kyoya and Kaede's romantic relationship developed at a reasonable pace. Let me know if I ever go too fast or too slow.**_


	8. All Around Me

_**Thanks once again for reading and supporting. I don't own OHSHC, only Kaede. **_

_**I'm bringing Renge into the story next chapter.**_

_**All Around Me is owned by Flyleaf, my favorite band.**_

**All Around Me**

When Haru and I got home we noticed a package at the front door.

"It's addressed to me," I think out loud. We both head inside to open it.

"Hey it's the female uniform," Haru states as I pull the dress out. It's not the best dress ever but it's kinda nice. I try it on and it hugs my top perfectly and shows off my curves well. The bottom is puffy but not overwhelming.

"The label says it's from Kyoya. I'll have to thank him. Although it better not go to your debt Haru or I'll throw a BF."

"….What?"

"A bitch fit," I say. Haru just sighs and we head off to bed.

I woke up a little before Haru did so I went ahead and got into the shower. I let the warm water flow down my body as I washed. It feels sooo nice. Thank the Lawd for hawt water. After I step out and dry my body and hair I put on my underwear and go to get my new uniform. Yay I won't stick out anymore!

Haru gets up and I decide to help her with breakfast after she is ready. We make bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, and toast. Dad's home today so we make extra for him.

"Ohhhh my darling little girls made me breakfast," he squeals when he walks from his room and engulfs us into a huge bear hug. _'Why is it called a bear hug…they don't hug do they?' _My mind wanders a little while we eat.

"Kae, it's time to go," Haru says getting rid of my random thoughts.

"Ok!"

We walk to school talking about what the club could be doing today. We part ways at the school entrance and I walk into class without incident. I see my two friends are already here.

"Hey what up homies," I greet them the ghetto way. They look so confused but ignore it and greet me back.

"How are you Kaede? Did you make it here okay?" Tamaki asks. He is still concerned about yesterday's incidents. This makes me smile.

"Yeah no problems today," I close my eyes and smile.

"KAWAII! That smile was good, good, very good!" He spins me around. Oh god I'm dizzy.

"Tamaki put her down," Kyoya says as he pushes his glasses up his nose. Tamaki stops and lets go. I waver a little bit and sit in my seat.

"How do you spin so fast?" I question Tamaki. He chuckles and ruffles my hair making me blush slightly. I hear whispers from around the room and look to see some girls glaring at me. Look, my new BFFs. Note the sarcasm. The teacher walks in a quiets the class and starts the lesson. The material is kind of difficult to understand. I'll ask Kyoya for help since he said he would.

During lunch I sit next to Kyoya and Mori-senpai.

"Ne Kyoya. Today's lesson was a little difficult to understand. Think you could explain it to me?" I ask taking a bite from my bento. He pushes up his glasses with his finger.

"I don't see why not since we have made a deal," he says in his business tone. I grin at him.

"Thank you!" I beam. He sighs and looks away. What's wrong with him? From across the table I see the twins smirk. _'What are they up to?' _I narrow my eyes at them and they just chuckle and go back to screwing with Haru and Tamaki.

It's now time for clubs to meet so I head with my two host classmates to music room 3. Today is a normal uniform day so no theme. Today my job is to serve tea and sweets to those who need it. I have a cart to push around the room and have it stocked with cakes, tea and cookies. I make the tea and place the kettle along with cups on the top shelf while I put sweets on the second shelf. I make sure to bring as many as possible for Hani-senpai's sweet tooth.

I walk around with my cart, greeting guests and asking if they need anything. They seem surprised to see a girl working here but most seem accepting when they hear I'm Haruhi's sister.

Currently I'm on break so I sit with Kyoya, who has no guests today. We chat a little about ideas for themes and outings. I suggest a traditional Japanese theme and he jots down some things in his notebook.

"Kaede have you thought of any songs to perform? That is another one of your jobs you know," he changes the subject.

"Oh yeah. I have a few songs prepared. Do you want me to perform now?"

"Yes. Do one song to see what the guests think. We'll do more on other days," Kyoya says while writing in his handy dandy notebook. Heh Blue's Clues.

I go over to the storage area of the music room and find a guitar. I should bring my own from now on but this will do for today. I run my songs through my head and finally decide on one called All Around Me. It's for a dear, special friend of mine who is not here anymore. I shak the sad thoughts from my mind as I grab a mic and stand and head to an empty area of the room. The mic is wireless and the speakers are already set up and ready to go. I strum the guitar and tune it. Then I get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone. I'll be performing songs every once in a while so here is one I wrote. It's called _All Around Me." _I don't know why but I always feel more confident performing than I do just talking to people. Some start to clap and I start strumming the guitar.

_**Note: this is the acoustic version lyrics she played live once. Here is the video with the version she is playing. **_/watch?v=8_zGWB9gFig

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm still alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

I know he's still with me. __

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place  


He was like the brother I never had. He was always so kind to me when no one else was.

_The music makes me sway_

I start to sway after this line and close my eyes.

_The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

So I cry  
(Holy)  
The light is white  
(Holy)  
And I see you

_(Holy)_

I'm alive  
I'm still alive  
I'm still alive  


I am still living despite all the things I've been through.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe  


He said he would always be there for me.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed _

After I'm done I stand up and bow while everyone claps. I notice there are some guys standing by the door. They see me and blush. Hmm. I put the equipment away and walk back over to Kyoya's table.

"That was a lovely performance Kaede," Kyoya…compliments me? I feel a blush coming on and I laugh and rub my neck with my hand.

"I don't know if you would call it 'lovely' per se but thanks," I smile.

"Would you like me to help you with the class work now? We're both free," he offers. Oh yeah I almost forgot about that.

"That would be awesome thanks."

We start on the first things I had problems with. It took a while for me to fully grasp the concept of the material but he never got frustrated and continued explaining until I understood. He seems so un-shadow king-like right now and is acting normal. Did he break or something? Shit did I break him?! Am I going to have a debt for breaking Kyoya?! I start giggling making Kyoya look at me strangely ask what it is. I just brush it off as remembering an old joke from a TV show. He sighs and shakes his head, pushing his glasses back up.

Time flies by and before we know it it's time to head home.

"Thanks for the help Kyoya. I hope I wasn't too much trouble," I bow my head slightly in thanks.

"It was no trouble at all. You just need someone to explain it to you in a different way than other people."

"Yeah that's been a problem my entire life. I think differently than other people. I also act differently sometimes. I think I have Asperger's Syndrome but I was never diagnosed. I have most of the symptoms though," I say looking forward. I usually don't look people in the eye. I find myself looking at other parts of their face or just somewhere else entirely. Some find it as me being rude but it's not that.

"Well Asperger's or not it's not that big of a deal." He ruffles my hair making me blush. He heads off to his limo but I remember something and run up to him.

"Kyoya!" I yell and he turns with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks for the uniform!" I say with a closed eye smile. When I open my eyes his back is facing me so I can't see his face.

"You're welcome Kaede." I grin and walk over to Haru.

"I saw you and Kyoya-senpai together," she waggles her eyebrows.

"S-shut up," I blush. "He was helping me with my work."

"You sat really close to him while working with him. I saw," she smirks even more. Was I sitting that close to him?

"It's necessary to sit close when working on something with someone," I say matter-of-factly. I cross my arms and look away. Haru laughs.

"I'm just joking with you Kae," she says back to her normal self. I laugh and we continue walking the way home. I've become so close to Haru lately. It's like she's been there forever. This gives me an idea for a song. Once I get home I grab my notebook and jot down ideas for lyrics.

"Whatcha doin?" Haru asks trying to sneak a peek but I shut my notebook in her face.

"It's a secret," I say holding a finger to my lips. She sighs and goes to make dinner while I start my homework before I forget about it.

I'm thinking of a name for the song as I wait to go to sleep and I decide I want it to have something to do with the word dreams.

_**If you have any song ideas for this story don't be afraid to tell me. I'm open to almost anything. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	9. Enter: Renge!

_**Thanks once again for reading and supporting. I don't own OHSHC, only Kaede.**_

**Enter: Renge**

I had checked our mail when we got home and found that I have recieved the instructions on how to keep my scholarship. I need to write and produce at least five songs and perform at least three of them. I am allowed to use the free period we get to work on it. I can have help from other people for instruments I can't play. I need to do this for each semester to keep my scholarship alive. I think I can handle that if I work hard enough.

The next morning Haru shakes me awake and we get ready for school. We have our granola bars today for breakfast since we are not exactly on time. While we are walking my mind wanders to the song I'm writing for my friends and family.

"I wonder if anything exciting will happen today," I think out loud. Haru turns to look at me.

"Knowing the host club, I'm sure something will happen," she responds back.

"Haha true."

The rest of the walk we just talk about what we need to get from the supermarket. We hug once we get to the entrance of the school and say our usual good-byes. On the way to class I can't help but notice whispers and people glancing at me. I put my head down and try to walk faster but trip over a foot. Everyone bursts into laughter, especially a certain blonde girl who is standing right next to me. She must have tripped me.

Heat floods into my cheeks as I pick up all my things. 'Why do I always get bullied no matter where I go?' I think to myself. That urge to draw blood from my wrists is back but I attempt to push it away. I sigh and stand up to continue walking, this time with my guard up.

I enter the classroom to find Kyoya and Tamaki discussing today's activities. I don't talk to them but instead just sit in my seat between their desks. They glance over at me; Tamaki looking curious while Kyoya has an unreadable expression.

"Hey Kaede. You alright?" Tamaki asks with concern. I don't want pity so I plaster a fake smile on my face and turn to look at them.

"Yeah sorry. I'm just a little tired. I had trouble sleeping," I kind of lie. I did have problems last night with repetitive nightmares. They involve my biological father coming back to get me and hurting the people I care about.

Neither host seems to buy it but Tamaki doesn't ask anymore questions and continues to talk to Kyoya. Soon the teacher calls our attention and begins the lesson.

Today's classes were a bit easier since they were based on the information Kyoya helped me understand yesterday. Right now, the three of us are walking to the cafeteria. Haru told me she is eating alone so it will be just me and the other hosts today. I feel so many glares aimed at me from the fangirls sine I am walking in between two of the most popular and handsome boys of the school. They don't seem to notice though as they keep talking about random things. Well, Tamaki's talking while Kyoya nods occasionally. I doubt he's even listening. I glance up at him to see him in thought. 'What's he thinking about?' I wonder.

We arrive at our table with the boys having their bought lunches and me with my bento box. Today I sit between Hani-senpai and Tamaki. The little senior smiles at me and begins to talk to me.

"Ne Kae-chan do you like cake?"

"I love cakes and sweet things in general," I smile. It's very true. I looooove sweet and sugary things.

"Then why don't you sit with Takashi and I today?" he beams at me hopefully. How can I say no to that? It's free cake anyway. Woot.

"Sure Hani-senpai. I'd love to," I smile softly and he giggles and goes back to talking to Mori-senpai.

I eat quietly while everyone else talks. The twins seem to be scheming something and they take glances in my direction and Kyoya's. I glare suspiciously at them and they snicker in response. Shady twins.

During club time I find that Kyoya took my idea and did a traditional Japanese theme with kimonos and everything. My kimono is gorgeous. It is white and fades to black on the bottom with large cherry blossom branches on it. I feel pretty.

I sit with Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai and eat cake. Everyone is in tears except Kyoya and Haru. Hani-senpai cries over his missing sandal until Mori-senpai finds it for him and they do a cute scene. The twins do a tearful brotherly love…thing. Tamaki cries over his guest's beauty or some shit like that.

I notice a girl standing shyly staring at the club. The twins also go over and try to get her to come in but that makes her shy away even more.

"Stop that you two. Be gentler with new guests!" Tamaki scolds while holding a rose in front of him towards the dirty blonde-haired girl.

Tamaki talks to her softly so I can't make out his words but then the girl smashes her hand into his face. Wut? Why?

"NO! Don't touch me you phony!" she screeches. I think Tamaki dies inside, especially when she starts insulting him calling him "fake" "narcissistic" and "a commoner." Wow rude much?

"I don't suppose you are…" Kyoya says placing his hand at his chin. The girl gasps and runs over Tamaki and flings her arms around the glasses-wearing boy.

"It's you. My only prince!"

"Fiancée?" "Kyoya-senpai's?" the twins voice their confusion. It is after club hours and everyone's crowded around the girl. Well, except for Tamaki who is sulking. She introduces herself as Houshakuji Renge.

"I'm from France and I'll be in class 1-A," she says.

I start to zone out, a little jealous but it's not like I was expecting Kyoya to like me anyway. I tune back in when she starts describing Kyoya as looking at flowers and taking care of kittens. Is this girl for real?

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haru asks smiling only to get yelled at my Renge.

She goes on to describe someone who isn't Kyoya and ends with, "YOU, who looks exactly like Miyabi Ichijo from the hit love simulation game: Uki Doki Memorial!" Wait what?

"Uki?"

"Doki?"

"OTAKU!"

"Otaku?"

"I've never seen one!"

"…?" Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki freak out while Mori just looks plain confused.

"I see now," Kyoya cuts in looking thoughtful while Renge runs wild. "You're in love with that character and have deluded yourself into thinking we're engaged. I'm guessing this Miyabi character wears glasses as well."

"So you're not engaged?"

"I never confirmed that fact. I've never even met the woman," Kyoya says like it's obvious. You could have told us or hinted at it. Either way I feel a little relieved.

"According to my research, you're in charge of managing this club, right Kyoya?" Renge jumps back into the conversation.

"That's right! Kyo-chan's the club's director," Hani-senpai says while he hugs his Usa-chan.

"Ahh perfect! I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise for a business," she sighs dreamily.

"**We don't advertise, we're a host club" **the twins say but she ignores them.

"From now on I'll be the host club's manager!"

"Kyoya…" Tamaki starts.

"Miss Houshakuji is an important Ootori client. Please don't upset her," Kyoya cuts him off.

"I look forward to working with you boys!" I notice she forgot me. Well I haven't said anything so she must not have noticed so I sit down in front of her. She blinks at me, confused.

"Who are you?"

"I'm F-fujioka Kaede, H-haruhi's sister," I inform her.

"I see."

**(I'm gonna skip to the changing characters part, past the cookies.)**

"Lukewarm! All of your characters are lukewarm!" she screams as I sigh.

"Girls like boys with a dark side! All of you need a dark side!"

Heh dark side. I think of one of my favorite quotes: 'Come to the dark side; we have cookies.'

She starts naming off everyone's "new characters." Hani is a bully while Mori is his childhood friend the flunky. The twins are basketball players stuck in their own world. Tamaki is the school's idol but is also the lonely prince and Haruhi is the bullied honors student.

"Kaede; you'll be the emo sister of Haruhi. You had problems when you were little and don't trust others easily but you're in love with the lonely prince!"

I frown and flinch slightly. Everything but the Tamaki thing is hitting the nail on the head. I have trust issues and still don't fully trust the club. I'm still scared they'll abandon me and Haru once our debt is paid off. I may like them but that doesn't mean I'd let all my secrets out.

"One cut for the everyone who hates me…one cut for hating myself…and one for Tamaki never noticing me…" I say softly as I drag the razor across my skin three times. "Oh Tamaki, I love you yet you don't even spare a glance at me," I sigh and look up.

"Why is my life so terrible? Does God hate me?" I think out loud as tears pour down my cheeks.

"AND CUT! That was great Kaede!" Renge says as I stand up still holding the fake razor. I wipe my tears away and put on a fake smile. Those were real tears I shed since my "new character" resembles my inside feelings. I walk over to Kyoya to watch the next scene.

"That was really believable Kaede," he says to me.

"Thanks. I just tried to put myself into my character's shoes!" I lie with my fake smile. I don't want any of them to know that is how I feel.

Kyoya and I watch the twins and Tamaki's scene. It was...interesting to say the least. Shit I don't even get it at all. How did they end up in the rain when they started off in a basketball scene? Because FUCK LOGIC that's why!

Tamaki wasn't spazzing out like he usually does and he did a really good job as the lonely prince. The two devils did a pretty good job too.

Hani, Mori and Haru's scene is next where Hani is supposed to bully Haru while Mori tries to stop him. Sure enough though, Hani's tough exterior cracks and he apologizes profusely to Haru.

"CUT CUT CUT CUUUUT!" Renge screams. She's too loud.

I notice Haruhi and Tamaki talking which ends in Tamaki flustered. He totally likes her but I'm not entirely sure about her liking him. I'm not too good at picking up things sometimes.

"Kaede! Haruhi! Can you two come over here?" I hear Renge ask from around a corner.

"Hai hai," I mumble annoyed. I hear Kyoya chuckle slightly as I walk away.

"These two gentlemen are going to be a part of our film!" Renge says pointing to two very intimidating, mean guys. I feel terror set in as they start to look angry at her.

"Come on let's get ready," she drags one.

"Bitch! Let go!" The guy pushes her back towards equipment but Haru jumps behind her to take the hit. She falls over with tears in her eyes. I start to see red as fury sets in.

"YOU JERKS!" I yell at the guys.

"Shut up little commoner bitch," he snaps and pushes me to the ground. My head hits the dirt ground hard and as I try to get up but he kicks my stomach. I feel all the air let out of my body. Tears sting my eyes as I hear footsteps running towards us.

"HARUHI!" I hear Tamaki yell and I see him punch one of the guys in the face while the other still towers over me. However he looks up to see something that causes pure terror to take over his face.

_Kyoya's POV_

I hear a crash where Kaede had gone off to and then I hear her screaming at someone. I run over there to find two class D boys with Renge concerned over Haruhi who is kneeled over by some fallen equipment. Tamaki is already here and attacks one of the guys and I see the other standing over a fallen Kaede. Anger takes over me and I step forward, glaring hard at the boy.

"K-kyoya?" Kaede says, her voice seems out of breath and she sounds terrified.

"O-ootori! I" the guy starts but I cut him off with an even harsher glare than before.

"Leave. Now," I hiss with my jaw clenched. He grab his friend from Tamaki and runs away. Tamaki goes to Haruhi while I check on Kaede.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" I ask concerned.

"My head a-and my stom-mach," she says with tears flowing freely now. I pull her into a hug. I don't know why I feel so different around her. I guess it's because she's so different from anyone in the sense that her childhood was so terrible from what I've heard. She's fragile and I want to protect her.

"Kyoya?!" she seems surprised by my action but slowly hugs me back and buries her face into my shoulder. She pulls away and gives a small smile.

"Thanks. I'm okay now," she says as I help her up. I overhear that Haruhi's contact had slipped out which had caused her to tear up.

"C-camera man! Did you get that? Other than the contact thing that was the ideal final scene!" Oh no. I grab a rock and head over to the camera that is recording. "Now we just need a narration by my dear-" I smash the rock into the lens.

Renge looks shocked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry but we can't allow violence to be associated with the club members. This has gone on long enough. Your actions caused trouble for everyone, especially Kaede and Haruhi. Please stop being such a pest Renge," I say coldly and drop the rock.

Renge falls to her knees and starts crying and Haruhi goes over to comfort her and say how she should get to know people better when falling in love.

_Kaede's POV_

"I bought the video!"

"Me too!"

"That scene in the rain was so…"

"I loved dark Hani!"

"I loved the relationship between Kaede and Kyoya!" Wut?

I hear the guests fangirling over something.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki hesitantly starts.

"I may have broken the camera but the footage was not harmed. Of course that violent scene was cut out. So far sales have been pretty good," he smiles his shadow king smile.

"It's always about money and business with you isn't it?" I ask laughing slightly and shaking my head.

"…Mostly," he says with a mysterious smirk. What the hell does that mean? I raise an eyebrow at him but he chuckles and ruffles my hair. I pout and blush from his actions. This causes Tamaki to spin me around in circles squealing over my cuteness

"Put me down or I swear I'll cut a bitch," I say emotionlessly and quoting one of my favorite memes. This causes Tamaki to cry over his precious daughter using "dirty boy words." But he lets me go so mission accomplished.

On the way home Haru of course, questions Kyoya and I.

"He was just worried as a friend. Stop saying that," I argue

"I'm not entirely sure about that Kae. He seemed more worried than a friend would have been," she retorts with a smirk.

"Soooo…what's for dinner?"

"Don't change the subject!" she scolds.

"What about you Haru? Any boy on your mind?" I reverse onto her.

"What?! No way!" she blushes and immediately refuses. I raise an eyebrow in suspicion but drop the subject…for now. Muahaha. I will find a way to tease you back Haruhi. I just have to figure out how to train my brain to read people.

_**This chapter was long. I hope it was good. Kyoya doesn't know his feelings yet since he's never had these kinds of feelings before. **_


	10. Idiot Twins

_**I don't own Ouran, only Kaede. Arigatou gozaimasu! **_

**TRANSLATION! Aho means idiot in Japanese. It is kind of like the word baka.**

**Idiot Twins**

_Kaede's POV_

It is club time right now and I'm playing some classical songs on the piano. Right now I'm currently playing the soothing song of Chopin's Raindrops. It is a very beautiful song and is great for background music to the club. In the middle is a stronger part but it is still very nice and soothing for the soul.

"**We're bored!" **I hear the twins exclaim as I take a break from playing.

"Ne Haruhi," "Can we come over to your house?" they ask.

"Why? You'll just make fun of it," Haruhi questions them.

"**We want to see a commoner's house."**

"No."

"**Please?"**

"No way."

"I too think it's time to pay respects to Haruhi and Kaede's family," Tamaki interjects.

"No way in hell senpai," Haru rejects him and he goes to the emo corner of ultimate despair.

"How about we play a game?"

"If you cannot guess which one is Hikaru we get to go to your house!"

They put on green hats to cover their parts and switch around. Haru points to one, calling him Kaoru and then calls the other Hikaru.

"**Uh ohhh. You got it wrong,"** the twins chime together.

"No I know I'm right. You two are very different. For example Hikaru is the more mischievous of the two in his words and actions."

I hear Kaoru start to snicker and Hikaru glares at him.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I didn't mean to laugh," he tries to stop.

"Yeah? Well at least I'm honest. I don't sneak around like Kaoru!" Hikaru says. Uh oh.

"Hey you're the one coming up with all the ideas to call people our toys."

"You go along with them!"

"Because I don't want you to look like an asshole!" Kaoru starts yelling. I don't like this. I hate fights. "It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy. Admit it. You actually like Haruhi don't you?" Hikaru blushes and disagrees, calling her a tanuki. Tamaki begins his spazz attack yet again.

"What about you Kaoru?! You seem to like Kaede! You always look at her!" Hikaru yells and I blush furiously. Is that true? Kaoru then scoffs.

"Why would I like someone like _her_? The only thing she's got going for is her musical talent!" he says coldly. The room is quiet for a while until…

_SMACK_

A hand connects to Kaoru's cheek. My hand connects to Kaoru's cheek. I just slapped Kaoru. My eyes widen, not because of him but because I just did something I swore I would never do. I hurt someone like my dad hurt me. He stares at me shocked and I look to the ground.

"I…I'm…" I run out of the room. I can't believe I just did that.

_3__rd__ person POV_

"Why would I like someone like _her_? The only thing she's got going for is her musical talent!"

The room is silent until Kaede slaps Kaoru and runs from the room in distress.

Harsh glares are sent towards the ginger twins from the entire club. Two stand out from the crowd though. One comes from the girl in question's sister and the other from the shadow king.

It is then that Kaoru realizes what he did. He just insulted a girl, basically calling her worthless, for a fake fight to get into Haruhi and said girl's house. He looks down, ashamed.

"Aho," Kyoya mumbles coldly. He had realized the fight was fake early into their insults. He walks calmly out of the door but once he's out of sight he starts running, concerned for Kaede.

Back in the club room, Haruhi continues to glare at the two boys.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru starts with a shaky voice, "we shouldn't have fake fought and said those things just to see their house," he admits their intentions. Hikaru looks to the ground slightly annoyed by his brother's change of mind and slightly guilty too.

"How dare you…" Haruhi clenches her fist, her bangs covering her eyes and her body shaking. "You have no idea what you just did! You think you do but you don't! You just called a girl who was always treated like crap by everyone around her worthless!" she says, her voice rising in volume with each word.

"I didn't mean…"

"Yeah you didn't mean to. Maybe you should tell her that," Haruhi storms out of the room to search for her sister. 'Please don't hurt yourself Kae," she thinks as she asks around for Kaede's whereabouts.

_Kyoya's POV_

"Kaede!?" I call out. I was told by some students that they saw a red-headed girl run outside towards the rose maze so right now I'm searching for her there.

I then hear someone crying but I can tell they're trying to be quiet. I turn the corner to see the gazebo. At first I see no one there but looking closer, under the table, is a ball of yellow. She is hugging her knees and has her face buried between them.

"Kaede…"

She looks up surprised. Kaede has tears streaking down her face, her eyes red and puffy.

"G-go a-away," she sobs and puts her head back in between her knees. I walk over to her and grab her arm which causes her to flinch and look up. I gently pull her from underneath the table and sit her down on the seat of the gazebo.

"W-why?" she asks me.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you care?" This surprises me. Does she really think she's worthless? I sigh and sit next to her.

"To be honest I don't really know why, I just do," I say looking into her eyes. She looks down and then moves to lay her head on my shoulder. I stiffen at first but relax and let her sit like that.

_Haruhi's POV sorry for so many changes_

I'm in the rose maze looking for Kae. Where is she? I hear voices and do my best to head towards them. I turn a corner and see Kyoya and Kaede under a gazebo. Kae is leaning her head on his shoulder and appears to be asleep while he holds her slightly. I smile. _'And she says he couldn't like her…'_ Kyoya hasn't noticed me yet so I make my presence known by walking towards the two. He looks up surprised and when he sees me his cheeks get a light pink color to them.

"I see you found her. Thanks senpai. I think we should go home though." I say with a grateful smile. He clears his throat, removing the blush from his face.

"It was no problem."

I go over to Kaede and shake her awake. She looks up and sees Kyoya and I and smiles slightly.

"Let's go home Kae," I say. She yawns a little and nods.

"Thanks for being there Kyoya," she says with a blush to the second year boy, not looking directly at him.

"Like I told Haruhi, it was not problem," he pushes up his glasses causing them to glare so we can't see his eyes.

I go back to the club room and grab our bags while Kaede waits outside the room, not wanting to go inside. Hikaru and Kaoru try to approach me but I cut them off.

"If you really want to apologize, do so to her tomorrow. She needs to go home now," I say not sparing either one a glance.

We walk home in silence. Once I unlock the apartment door, Kaede rushes in and goes to our room. I look inside to see her writing in her song book. _'I'll let her put her emotions out in peace.' _I think as I slide the door closed softly. I decide not to tell Dad about today's incident and say she's just tired. We don't need two dead twins on our hands.

_Kaede's POV_

Haruhi and I are cleaning up the dishes since we finished eating. Dad has already gone to bed since he had a busy day.

_RING RING_

"I'll get it," I call to Haru as I head out of the kitchen.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"K-kaede?" a familiar voice says.

"Kaoru i-is that you?"

"L-listen Kaede…" he starts.

"I'm sorry Kaoru," I cut him off. "I shouldn't have hit you. I was out of line," I apologize to him.

"No no no you had every right to slap me. _I _was out of line. Hikaru and I were fake fighting because we were bored and wanted to see you and Haruhi's house. I didn't mean anything I said. I didn't realize how much saying those things would hurt you. You are an awesome person. I'm really sorry. Hikaru says he's sorry too. Can you forgive us?" he rambles. Some of his words are hard to catch since he's talking quickly.

"…" I'm at a loss for words.

"Kaede please."

"Alright alright," I giggle. He sounds so apologetic I can't help but forgive him. "You're forgiven." I hear him sigh out of relief.

"Thanks Kaede. See you tomorrow."

"Yup. Bye!" I hang up the phone and go back to the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Haru asks.

"Kaoru. He apologized for the things he said. It was really out of character so I couldn't help but forgive him. You're not mad at them anymore, right?" I don't want her to be angry with them. She sighs.

"If you're not upset anymore that's enough for me."

I hug her. "Good."

We finish the dishes and head off to bed.

_**I changed the story of the fight episode because I didn't like following the original episode exactly. Sorry if Kaoru's OOC. Kyoya's a little OOC too but this is a fanfiction. Sometimes the characters are meant to be out of character. Oooh I need a pet name for Kaede and Kyoya! Something that combines their first and/or last names. Put suggestions in your comments. **_____


	11. Lost in the Jungle

_**I'm skipping the Shiro apprentice episode. I just don't want to write it cause it's not my favorite episode. I do not own Ouran or anything related to it, only Kaede.**_

"_**Itai" is the Japanese equivalent to ouch or ow. It basically means "that hurts"**_

**Lost in the Jungle**

It's been a while since the incident with the twins and everything has gone back to normal. Haru and I are walking to school when we are grabbed by two people.

""HUH?!"" We shout together.

"Targets" "Captured!" two familiar voices say. Thank god it's the twins. I mean I'd rather have it be them instead of some kidnapping pervert. A limo drives up and Tamaki rolls down the windows. He is wearing sunglasses making him look like a blonde James Bond. 'Oh Tamaki, why do you fill my mind with weird images?' I think as pictures of Tamaki jumping out of helicopters and doing other spy stuff fills my head. Haru and I are shoved into the limo. I land on something that doesn't feel like a seat so I look up and see that I'm on none other than Ootori Kyoya himself. Well someone's gonna die today.

"S-sorry. T-they pushed m-me," I stutter out with an embarrassed blush on my face. The twins snicker from their seats and Kyoya glares at them, not responding to me.

The ride is long and kind of boring. Well as boring as the host club can get. Tamaki and the twins squabble over something to do with Haru while Hani gets cake from a box of Tupperware and eats it. The cake looks good. I must be staring at it with a "ME WANT!" expression because Mori pulls out a slice for me. I thank him and begin eating. It's red velvet with cream cheese icing and it is soooo heavenly.

Suddenly, Haru and I are dragged out of the limo into a dome-shaped glass building. Inside is a tropical jungle. There are even birds here! I look at everything in amazement and see the water but I don't have a swimsuit.

"**Haruhi, Kaede go get swimsuits on!"**the twins chorus and push us into a changing area full of swimsuits. Twin maids approach us and dig through the swimsuits telling us their opinions.

"But that's just a couple of strings!" Haru yells in protest over one bikini in particular. I swear something exploded outside.

I finally settle on a retro looking swimsuit. It's black with white polka dots and has red ruffles on the edges. The bottom is high-waisted like swimsuits were decades ago. It's really cute.

Haru gets put into a pink and white swimsuit with a "tutu" skirt and matching cap. As we leave Tamaki stops her and gives her a hoodie and shorts. Aww he's red.

I enter the clearing where the guys are and marvel once again at my surroundings. Everyone turns to look at me and the twins cheer at my choice. Kyoya even has a tiny blush on his face but quickly looks back at his notebook.

"What happened to your back Kae-chan?" oh shit. I forgot about my scar. Hani looks at me with curiosity and the other hosts all go to see what he's talking about. I still don't want to tell them about my past but I guess I have to tell them this.

"I-I was stabbed by a man. Don't worry, he's in jail now."

Everyone looks at me with surprised looks but they turn into smiles quickly. Everyone compliments how great I look in my swimsuit and run off to have fun. They're acting like it's nothing…They aren't treating me any different. I smile softly at my friends. Hani comes up to Haru and me and ask if we want to go swimming.

"No thanks I'm good," Haruhi declines politely.

"I'd love to senpai!" I say and we run off to the current pool with Mori. I do a cannonball jump in which splashes Mori in his face. I smile sheepishly until I feel him splash me back. He's even smiling slightly! Mori, Hani, and I swim around just having fun until Mori leaves to get a drink. Tamaki and the twins are fighting with waterguns and Tamaki hits a totem pole.

The ground begins to shake and I see a huge wave heading for Hani and me. At the last second I throw him out of the pool and get hit by the wave.

I am finally out of the current pool but now I'm alone and lost.

"Guys?" I call out but hear nothing except the animals. Fear settles in and I walk the opposite way I came from the current pool.

As I walk, my feet get cut up and bleed but I will myself to keep going. It even starts raining on me. I trip on root and fall, scuffing up my hands and knees. By this time, I'm crying. I hate being alone like this. It terrifies me. In the distance, I hear voices.

"KAEDE?!" that's Haruhi.

"**KAEDE?" **twins.

KAE-CHAN?! Where are you?" Hani of course.

"WHERE IS MY BELOVED DAUGHTER!?" ….I think we all know who that is…

I begin to run towards the voices.

"Itai!" I fall once again. Yay more scratches to add to my collection. I hope the sarcasm was obvious. I get back up and hear how close the voices are. They must be just past these bushes.

"HARUHI! GUYS!" I cry out happily as I push through the bushes. Haruhi sees me and runs to me. I see tears in her eyes as she runs to embrace me.

"Kaede! I was so worried!" she sniffles, "I thought that maybe…"

"shhhhh. I'm okay see?"

"KAE-CHAN!" Hani runs up and glomps me knocking Haru and I down. He's sobbing his eyes out. "You saved me and you got hurt!"

"Oh Hani-senpai they're just scratches. I'll be okay," I smile. I've never felt so loved by so many people. I pick Hani up and carry him over to Mori, who gives me a grateful hug.

"You saved Mitsukuni. Thank you."

All the hosts except Kyoya come and hug me, glad that I'm okay. I can't help but feel disappointed that he didn't.

"Well men and girls, I think it's time to go home. Kaede, we have a first aid kit in the limo so Haruhi can clean you up." Tamaki announces and we head out.

During the ride, Haru puts the alcohol on my scratches so they don't get infected. I hiss when the larger scratches burn.

"Sorry Kae," Haru says after she finishes tending to the wounds on my feet.

The limo drops Haru and I off at our apartment and we walk inside. I'm still disappointed that Kyoya didn't hug me or even say much to me. Was he not worried? Did he not care? My feelings must show on my face since Haruhi puts a hand on my shoulder.

"He was really worried you know?" she says.

"Huh?"

"Kyoya-senpai. When you went under he began to run after you to jump in but Mori-senpai stopped him since it wouldn't have helped. I've never seen him like that. He really cares about you. I think he was embarrassed from showing so much emotion that he tried to go back to his shadow king persona ," she explains and smiles. Her words make my heart flutter slightly. Was he that worried?

"Thanks Haru. I'm so lucky to have a great sister like you."

"Same here!" we laugh.

_**Next chapter will be Kyoya's POV of the incident. Thanks for reading!**_


	12. Author's Note-Question

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey readers. I have the next chapter up but I'm wondering if it's too soon for Kyoya to realize his feelings for Kaede? He wouldn't confess just yet but maybe a few chapters after he realizes he's falling for her. I just want to make sure that's not too fast. He doesn't _love _ her but he does find out he likes her.

Once I hear some feedback I'll edit the chapter accordingly and update it. If I get enough input it could be tomorrow.


	13. Tamaki's Wisdom and Kyoya's Realization

_**I do not own OHSHC. Thanks for reading and being supportive. **_

_**Thanks for the feedback I asked for in the author's note too. Here is the next chapter as promised.**_

**Tamaki's Wisdom and Kyoya's Realization**

I decided to bring everyone to the Tropical Aqua Garden so I could have people test it out before it opens. I suppose it's good for the group to have fun outside of the club as well. Right now we are going to pick up Kaede and Haruhi. The twins grab the two of them by surprise and shove them into my family's limo. Kaede ends up…in my lap. She looks up at my face and blushes fiercely.

"S-sorry. T-they pushed m-me," she stammers as she moves to the seat next to me. I hope she didn't notice my own blush. I pray that it's light enough to where she doesn't notice. I hear the two culprits laugh from across the limo and I glare darkly at them.

Once we get to the resort, Haruhi and Kaede are pushed into the changing rooms, where I'm guessing the twins set up their mother's swimsuit collection. After a while, Kaede is the first to come out and her appearance is…stunning. Her swimsuit fits her personality. It is fun but isn't overly revealing. I feel my face heat up and avert my eyes back to my work. What's getting over me?

"What happened to your back Kae-chan?" Hani asks. I guess I'm the only one who knows about or has seen her scar. _**(he saw it during physical exams)**_ She seems to hesitate and think of an answer.

"I-I was stabbed by a man. Don't worry, he's in jail now," she says. I guess she isn't ready to tell us about her father although I already know from her profile. Everyone, but me, look surprised but all seem to come to a silent agreement not to pity or worry over her and we all go off to our own activities.

I go over to sit in my chair as I observe the others and their reactions to the resort. I take some notes and jot down new ideas. Kaede is playing in the current pool with Hani and Mori until Mori leaves to grab a drink. Tamaki and the devil twins are fighting with water guns. The twins aggravate Tamaki and he slips on a banana peel. He slams his face into one of the totem poles, causing their eyes to light up. _'Uh oh.' _There is a large rumbling of the ground.

"MITSUKUNI!" Mori exclaims.

"KAEDE!" Haruhi shouts with fear in her voice.

I look over to the two teens in the current pool with a huge wave heading towards them. _'KAEDE!' _She manages to throw the small teen out of the way but gets slammed by the wave. In fear of her safety I run with my goal to go after her. However Mori stops me.

"I have to help her!" I shout trying to fight against him but he doesn't budge.

"It won't help if you get hurt with her," he says, making me think of my actions.

I see the other guys and Haruhi looking at me in shock with wide eyes and gaping mouths. I then realize why they're staring like that. I _never _show this much emotion for someone. I clear my throat and use my shadow king glare towards them.

"What?" I ask with a calm yet deadly tone. They retract in fear and Tamaki changes the subject.

"MEN, and Haruhi, we need to find Kaede! ONWARDS!" he shouts with a slightly shaky voice and dramatically leads the others.

"I wouldn't-" I start to warn thema about the animals but am cut off by screaming. They ran into the alligators.

Eventually we find a safe path to search for our missing friend. I try to remain calm but am freaking out on the inside. I do manage to look cool and collected on the outside though.

"KAEDE?!"

"**KAEDE?"**

"KAE-CHAN, where are you?"

"WHERE IS MY BELOVED DAUGHTER!?"

After a few moments of calling we hear rustling coming from the bushes.

"HARUHI! GUYS!" Kaede exclaims as she comes out. She is covered in dirt and scratches. Some of them are bleeding pretty badly.

Haruhi runs up to her, exclaiming how worried she was. Everyone runs up to her to see how she is. I'm the only one who doesn't hug her. I was so worried about her that I acted out of my usual character. I need to figure out why I feel this way. It could be…but is it?

As we get back in the limo Haruhi uses the first aid kit to clean up Kaede so her cuts don't get infected. She flinches from the burning of the alcohol and hisses in pain a couple of times but sticks it out. Haruhi finally finishes treating her wounds right when we pull up to their apartment.

"Bye guys!" Kaede says with a smile and Haruhi waves. Each of us give them our own goodbyes: Tamaki being dramatic and calling them his daughters, the twins with their Cheshire cat grins, Hani with energy, Mori with a curt nod, and me with a small wave of my hand.

I'm back at my home, lying on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I need to think about what is happening with me whenever I'm with Kaede. I've never felt this way before. "Could it be…? I'm not sure…" I think out loud. I sigh. "Maybe I should ask somebody. The twins would just joke with me; Hani would be too childish while Mori wouldn't say much. Haruhi is too close to Kaede and I don't want to tell her anything about my feelings before I know them myself. That only leaves Tamaki. Well I guess he's better than nothing."

I decide to call his cell phone. It is only 9:00 pm right now so he should be awake.

I hold my phone to my ear and hear the familiar ringing sound that shows the phones are connecting.

"Hello? Kyoya?" Tamaki answers after a few rings.

"Tamaki," I sigh, "I need to talk about something…" I trail off. How do I bring this up?

"It's about Kaede isn't it?" he asks. Actually it's more of a statement than a question. I sigh once again and reply.

"Yes it is. I don't know why but I feel different around her. I want to keep her safe and happy but I don't know why. I thought it was because she was different than anyone I've met but now, I'm not sure."

Tamaki is silent for a while and I have to make sure we're still connected. After a few more seconds of silence he starts chuckling. Soon he is full on laughing. I glare at my phone but unfortunately the idiot can't see me.

"Kyoya I know _exactly _what's happening."

"What is it then?" I ask frustrated from having to wait so long for him to finish his laughing fit.

"You're like her," he says simply. '…What?'

"It was kind of obvious. I mean you protected her from Dr. Yabu during the exams and calmed her through her panic attack, hugged her when she was hurt during Renge's filming and even tried to jump after her today. You act different towards her and everyone noticed the little blushes you wore when she smiled at you. I'm happy for you. I think you finally found someone you can open up to, even more than the club," he says and I can practically hear the grin in his words.

My eyes widen. My mouth opens to make a retort but closes, opens again, and closes finally. Do I really feel for her that way? When I think about her as my…girlfriend I get a weird feeling in my chest and stomach.

"Kyoya? You there? You didn't pass out did you?" Tamaki jokes and laughs.

"No I'm still here. I…" I sigh, "I think you…may be right. But, I don't think it would work out."

"WHAT!? Why would you say that?!" he yells, making me hold my cell away from my ear so my eardrums don't burst.

"Think about it. My father would never approve of her as my girlfriend. He could hurt her, not physically of course but emotionally. He can say things that could break her. I don't want that to happen. He would also never let me take over the family business and that has been my top priority for my entire life. How do I just change priorities like that? Anyway, how do you know she would like me back?" I question, my heart sinking with each sentence.

"I just have a feeling she does. And about your father…well you'd have to work that out yourself. I have to go now. Good luck mon ami," Tamaki says using that phrase he used when we first met.

"Good night, Tamaki. Thanks," I hang up. I sigh for what feels like the hundredth time today.

"What do I do now?" I say out loud. I got some serious thinking to do.

_**Well I hope you liked it. Kyoya realizes his true feelings but is not sure what to do about them. Thank you guys sooo much for reassuring my decision. It's awesome to have people like you read my story. **_

_**Next chapter is the beach episode.**_


	14. Panic at the Beach

_**Here is the next chapter. Who is the boy in her dreams? Why is it so painful? Why can't she reach him? Who called her name? Why am I so goddamn hyper?! Sorry about that. I felt like being dramatic. *Does epic fabulous Tama-chan pose* Day off of my medication for the win! :D I do not own OHSHC, only my character Kaede.**_

**Panic at the Beach**

"_Don't go. PLEASE!" I yell as I run to reach him. "Don't leave me alone," I sob as I realize my efforts to get to him are fruitless. No matter how much I run I don't make any progress._

"_Why did this happen?" I fall to my knees. I'm surrounded by darkness. Absolute darkness. _

"_Kaede," I hear someone call my name. _

"_Who's there?" That voice is familiar but I can't pinpoint where I've heard it before._

_A light begins to shine and then…_

"Kae…Kae wake up," I hear someone shake me awake. It was a dream then? I open up my eyes to see Haruhi looking worriedly at me.

"Are you okay? Was it another nightmare?" she asks. I rub my eyes to feel that they're wet. I'm crying? That's why she's worried.

"Yes. It was basically the same one I usually get but this time it was different. There was a voice calling my name but I can't remember what it sounds like now but I know it was familiar," I say as I furrow my eyebrows and try to remember.

"Interesting…Hey how are the scratches you got from the resort doing?" she changes the subject, still worried about my injuries that happened a few days ago. I remove the covers from my body to check.

"They seem to be healing well. Most are already pretty much gone."

"That's good. Now get moving it's time for school. Thank god it's Friday. _**(I know in Japan their school goes until Saturday but I like to think they have it until Friday.)**_ I just hope the guys don't do anything weird today," she sighs.

I get ready fairly quickly. After my shower I apply more Neosporin to the cuts that are still visible. I put a couple bandaids on the bigger ones and get dressed in the uniform. I don't really put on make up unless I'm going somewhere and I want to look extra nice. I think I look pretty without it anyways. I do dry my hair and put some styling products in it to make it textured since my hair is kind of thin naturally.

"Let's go Haru," I say after breakfast. I have a funny feeling that today will be interesting.

At school, I hear the normal whispers that follow me as I walk. I don't really have too many people bully me to my face but the harsh comments don't help my already low self-esteem. Most come from jealous fangirls of the host club who don't like how close I am to their crushes. I try to think, however, that if the bullying remains just as whispers and comments in the halls then I don't need to pay attention to it.

I enter classroom 2-A and sit in my regular seat. Kyoya and Tamaki aren't here just yet so I doodle on my notebook to pass the time.

"MY DAUGHTER IS SO CUTE!" Tamaki yells, making me fling my pencil into the air from shock. He then does is usual glomp. "That cute smile you had while doodling was just so…KYAAAAA!"

"Tamaki stop fangirling over everything I do," I try to be stern but can't help but giggle slightly.

"I'm sorry Kaede. I just couldn't help myself around you," he says dramatically and I just raise an eyebrow and smile. I notice Kyoya hasn't said anything so I look over to see him writing, once again, in his black notebook.

"Good morning Kyoya," I say smiling. He looks up and smiles slightly.

"Good morning to you too Kaede."

"Alright class settle down…" the Foreign Literature teacher calls our attention. "I'm assigning a project to you all. You will be in a group of three and I want you to reenact at least three scenes from a book of your choice. You may use more than one book for the different scenes if you like but they must be foreign books. You must film the scenes and submit them to me and also show one to the class. You may choose your own partners so I suggest you start asking others to join you."

"Hey, you two want to group up with me?" Tamaki asks Kyoya and I.

"I have no problem with that. Do you Kaede?" Kyoya agrees.

"I'd be happy to work with you two." I grin.

"Alright. I'll go let sensei know we are a group," Kyoya walks away to secure us as a group. Once he sits back down I begin planning out a schedule of where and when we should work.

"How should we meet up to decide our sce-"

"Let's go to my mansion!" Tamaki interrupts me. I sweatdrop at his excitement.

"Alright. Um…when could we meet? I'm free after school. We could also do it over the weekend.

"We could start today but the weekend won't work out for any of us," Kyoya says.

"Why? Is the host club doing something?" I ask.

"It's a surprise," Tamaki whispers in my ear, catching me by surprise. My face turns red making Tamaki fangirl…once again.

_At the club_

"Okay what is the surprise?" I ask with my hands on my hips. The three of us are standing at the music room doors.

"Well you see…" Tamaki flings the doors open. This allows me to see… mannequins wearing swimsuits? What the fuck I don't even…

"We're going to the beach!" he finishes as he and Kyoya walk in. I notice Haru walking up to the doors and smile at her.

"What the hell is this?" she asks with a sigh as she sees the room.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Hani, and Mori are looking at the swimsuits. The twins point out to Hani, who chose simple one pieces, that their picks flatter Haruhi and my figure. I have to agree. The one for Haru would make her chest appear bigger while the one for me highlights my curves. Haru's is a pink bikini with a ruffled top.

Mine is a two piece with another high waisted bottom. The top has black and white polka dots but the pattern is smaller than the one I wore to the resort. The accent color is a pretty purple. The bottoms are purple with six black buttons in the front. It is cute and kind of sexy too.

At the beach, we find out that Kyoya invited the host club's guests so Haruhi can't wear her swimsuit. I wear mine, though and sit next to her.

"Haruhi-kun do you want to go swimming with us?" three of Haru's regular guests walk up.

"No thanks. I like watching from a safe distance."

"Do you mind if we sit with you then?"

"Why? You girls are wearing cute swimsuits. You should show them off," Haru says with her natural smile. The girls squeal slightly and turn to me.

"Kaede-chan I love your swimsuit," the girl in the white bikini says.

"T-thank you. Yours is n-nice as well!" I say slightly surprised.

"Would you like to hang out with us?" she asks and the other two girls nod with kind smiles.

"S-sure." I say. The four of us go off to swim in the ocean. We talk about girl things and I think I made friends with them. They're names are Miki, Azusa, and Rika. They aren't like the other jealous fangirls and they seem truly interested in me

"So Kaede," Rika starts with a small smirk, "Do you like any of the hosts? You spend so much time with them you must have a crush on one."

I blush a cherry red. This causes the three girls to squeal lightly.

"You _do _like one. Who is it? Who?" Miki asks eagerly. I mumble the name under my breath.

"What was that?" Azusa asks.

"Kyoya. I kinda like Kyoya." I say blushing even more than before.

""KYAAA"" they squeal even louder.

"I ship them! They would look so cute together," Miki says with a dreamy look. I sweatdrop and laugh a little. Shipping? Really?

I look over to see the guys talking about something. Kyoya pulls pictures of something but I don't know what they are. Tamaki and the twins look very interested though. I think they are planning something but what.

The twins gather Haruhi, a few girls, and I up and take us to a cave. They tell "scary stories" that really aren't impressive. A hand grabs Haru's and my shoulders but it doesn't scare either of us.

Hani takes us into a truck and has people close the door, making it dark. Hani freaks out and starts crying. I begin to wonder what they're planning. Are they trying to scare us? I know Haruhi and I are both afraid of thunder. It sounds like gunshots and that sound just brings back bad memories. No one else in the club knows about our fear and I hope it stays that way. I'm also afraid of everyone leaving me.

Mori points a spear at us but since I know he wouldn't hurt us it doesn't scare me.

"Haru-chan do you want to go hellfish shunting with me?" Hani asks with a big smile.

"I think you mean shellfish hunting and I don't think they are on this beach."

"Uhh Haru. Look again," I say as I see shellfish all over the beach. This causes our favorite glutton to freak out. She starts gathering up "dinner" as she calls them.

"Hey Kaede-chan. We're going up on the cliff. Want to come with us?" Miki comes up and asks.

"Sure!"

"Wow this view is amazing…" I say as the group of girls and I stare out from the cliff.

"Hey man, there are chicks up here!" I hear a strange man's voice say and turn around to see two drunk guys. I remember how my father got when he was drunk and I get nervous.

"Hey, you girls want to hang with some locals?" one guy asks. Miki steps up and tells them this is a private beach.

"So we're alone then?" he asks as he grabs her. I begin shaking when I realize their intentions.

"Leave them alone!" Haruhi comes up and throws shellfish at the guy. I try to take this opportunity to run but am grabbed by the other guy.

"Run!" Haruhi tells the other girls as they escape.

"Let my sister go." Haruhi says with venom.

"Hmmmm. Let me think…No," the guy holding me says and the other goes to grab at her shirt. I struggle against the one I'm calling Goon 1.

"Hoh? We got a feisty one here," Goon 1 says and he turns me around to face him.

"L-let go!" I slap him when I get a hand free.

"Tch. Stupid girl," He holds my arms once again. He leans forward, our noses almost touching. "Don't you know it's useless? Your brother can't help you. No one can help you." Tears begin falling down my cheeks as I figure he's right.

"Time for a dip," Goon 2 says and I turn to see he has dropped Haruhi off the cliff. I look in shock. 'No…Haruhi…please, you can't die!' I begin sobbing and stop struggling, figuring that it's no use.

Then it's all a blur. I hear some voices not from the drunk guys and Goon 1's grip on me is removed. I collapse, not even knowing what's going on. 'Please Haru…Please be okay!' I feel someone's hand on my back which snaps me back to reality.

"NO!" Thinking it's one of the potential rapists I turn quickly, bringing my hand up and backhanding the person as hard as I can with my eyes shut tight. I hear and feel the connection of my hand with their face.

"Kaede…" Kyoya? That's Kyoya's voice. 'Then that means…' I slowly open my eyes to see Kyoya kneeling next to me. On his left cheek is a red mark. I just slapped one of my closest friends…when he didn't do anything wrong. I begin to hyperventilate.

"Kyo…ya. I—" I try to talk but feel my vision blur and see dark spots. Soon, darkness completely overcomes me as my panic attack makes me lose consciousness.

_**Thanks for reading! Kaede is just a trouble magnet isn't she? I changed some parts in her fear section of her profile. Just to let you guys know.**_


	15. Like a Fairytale

_**Alright here is the next chapter. I do not own Ouran, only my homegirl Kaede. **_

_**I'm not entirely sure about this chapter so if you have any criticisms I may edit it.**_

**Just Like a Fairytale**

_Kyoya's POV_

I look to see Kaede who seems to be on the verge of a panic attack as she just stares at where Haruhi used to be. I go over to see if she's okay as Tamaki goes after Haruhi and the twins beat the guys up. I put my hand on her shoulder when…

"NO!"

_SMACK_

I feel her hand connect to my left cheek. She has a good arm too so her slap pushes my head to the side. _'She must not have known it was me.'_

"Kaede…" I don't really know what to say but I need to let her know that it's me. She opens her eyes and they widen when she sees me. Her eyes go to my cheek and she begins to hyperventilate.

"Kyo…ya. I…" Kaede tries to say but passes out in my arms.

"Kaede!"

I check her pulse and breathing to find that they seem to be normal so I guess she just panicked herself out of consciousness. The twins are still beating on the two men so I stop them.

"Hikaru Kaoru that's enough," I say to them making them stop and look at me. They freak out when they see the girl in my arms but I assure them she will be fine. I take the two men's ID's and ask them to leave. It takes all of my willpower not to punch them for hurting Kaede.

Everyone gathers to the edge of the water to wait for Haruhi and Tamaki. I'm still holding Kaede bridal style. I start to go towards my beach house when I hear that Tamaki and Haruhi are back and decide to wait. Tamaki yells at Haruhi for taking on the two guys when she's a girl. They argue for a bit until Tamaki storms off towards the house.

"Haruhi," I get her attention. Her eyes widen when she sees her sister's state.

"Oh my God Kaede! Is she alright?" she panics slightly.

"She'll be alright. She just panicked and passed out but other than that she's fine. I do need you to come and help me with her. It would be best to change her into actual clothes," I say. Haruhi nods and we walk in silence towards the house.

Once we get to her room, I set her on the bed and leave Haruhi to help her.

_Kaede's POV_

I open my eyes and the memories of what just occurred flood back.

"Kaede! You're okay!" I hear Haru's voice and look to see her looking relieved.

"W-what happened?"

"You passed out after I was pushed off the cliff," she says.

"O-oh. Yeah I remember now."

'_I need to apologize to Kyoya for hitting him.'_

_Knock Knock_

The door opens slightly and we see Mori.

"Dinner's ready."

"What's wrong?" We nod and Haru sighs.

She explains what happened with Tamaki and how she's mad at him for yelling at her. I decide not to tell her that he has a right to be worried. I mean, she could have gotten seriously hurt.

"I just don't want to have him go off on me again," she says.

We walk to the dining room with Mori, who is as silent as ever. Haruhi is wearing a pink, frilly night gown that I'm guessing Dad packed for her. When we get to the dining area, the twins compliment her on the dress while Tamaki looks at her from behind a pillar.

"Kae-chan! I'm glad you're okay! Aren't you Takashi?" Hani says and turns to Mori.

"Ah," the taller senior grunts and ruffles my hair with a small smile. I guess that's his way of saying he worried. We all sit down at the table, with Haruhi and Tamaki next to each other. Kyoya walks in and sits next to me. He doesn't say anything though as we watch Haruhi eat a ton of crab.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Tamaki asks annoyed.

"I'm sorry I thought you weren't talking to me." Burn. Tamaki just got burned.

"You trying to be cute?" he asks. Haru doesn't respond but glances at him in a cheeky manner. Tamaki gets fed up and has Kyoya take him to his room.

Haruhi sighs. "Maybe I should learn some self-defense…" she says.

"So he got to you huh?" Hikaru starts.

"You could learn some martial arts like Hani-senpai…" says Kaoru

"**But that's not the real issue here." **

"We were really worried Haru-chan." Hani states.

"You guys…were worried?"

"You scared me to death Haru," I inform her of my own worries.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you," she says looking down. We all hug her until we hear a strange noise. Haru says she's going to be sick and runs off.

"I'm sorry too. I must have worried you guys too right?" I apologize to the guys. They all smile at me.

"Yeah but Kyoya-senpai was the one who worried the most," Hikaru says making me blush slightly.

"You know he was the one who carried you back here," Kaoru informs me. I'm embarrassed that he had to do that. Not only do I have to apologize to him I also have to thank him.

"Thanks guys. I'll go find him," I say and walk out.

As I'm walking down the hall I see Kyoya leaving what I assume to be his room. He notices me and smiles a little. I notice that there is still a red mark on his cheek. I look at the ground, ashamed of myself for hitting him when he was trying to help me.

"Are you feeling okay Kaede? I know you've had quite a day," he asks.

"I-I'm sorry for…hitting you," I say as tears fill my eyes. "I didn't know it was you. You were trying to help me and yet…" I'm cut off by the sound of chuckling. I look up to see that it's coming from Kyoya. He walks up to me and wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. I squeak in shock and blush like crazy.

"You don't need to apologize, Kaede. I probably shouldn't have suddenly touched you and should have had your attention. If anything it's my fault for scaring you. So don't worry about it," he says. Why does he always do these things for me? He never acts like this with anyone else.

"Um there's something else too," I say and gently pull away. He raises an eyebrow and looks curious as to what I'm going to say next.

"I was told you were the one who carried me back here when I was unconscious." He nods. "I just wanted to say thanks for that. Thank you for always being there for me when I get into trouble or I'm upset," I give him a closed eye grin after I'm done talking. He looks a little surprised and…is he blushing? I can't tell since it is pretty dark so I'm going to go with no. After his initial shock he smiles a warm smile that anyone rarely sees and ruffles my hair, making me giggle.

"You're welcome."

Suddenly, there's a crash of thunder and I jump.

"U-uh I-I'm gonna go to my—EEP—r-room now," I say as another round of thunder causes me to squeal a little in the middle of my sentence. I don't want him to know of my embarrassing fear. I try to walk away but he puts his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I look as he's about to say something when there is a hugeclash of thunder. That makes me huddle to the ground covering my ears. I start crying when flashes of my past experience with storms fill my head. I would always hole myself up in my room not only to escape the abuse but to try to escape the horrible sounds.

"Kaede…are you afraid of thunder?" Kyoya asks. Well shit. He knows now. I nod slightly and wait for him to laugh at me and my irrational fear. Instead he grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet gently. He takes my hand and starts walking me somewhere.

"W-where are we going?" I ask nervously. I then realize where he is taking me when we stop in front of my room. He opens the door and leads me to my bed. We sit together and he starts talking.

He tells me stories about princesses and knights in shining armor and other fairytales. I sit there in his arms, listening to his calming voice, occasionally commenting on the stories or changing some details. I can't help but feel special since I'm sure he's never done this before.

"Kaede," he calls my attention after a moment of silence. I respond with a small 'hm.'

"The storm is over."

I'm shocked. I hadn't even noticed any thunder during the storm and I certainly didn't know it was over. He had distracted my attention from my fear with stories.

"How long have we been here?" I ask. He looks at his watch.

"About 45 minutes I guess."

"You sat here for that long just to keep my mind off of the storm?" I ask. No one has ever done something like that for me before other than Dad and Haruhi. I start crying tears but they aren't from sadness. I hug him tightly.

"Thank you." I pull away and begin to wonder something. "How did you know all of those fairytales anyway?" I ask.

"My mother told them to me when I was young. They were the first things to come to my mind when I wanted to divert your attention," he says. I smile at him and let out a tired yawn. He chuckles a bit.

"Well, since the storm's over and it's around 10:30 I think it's time for us to go to bed. You've had a hectic day so I bet you're tired," he says as he gets up. I stand up too and, out of blind courage, stand on my toes and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Kyoya. Good night," I say. He seems a bit shocked and dazed by my actions but says 'good night' anyway. Once he is out of my room and I feel he is a safe distance I start to squeal a little. I can't believe I did that. He didn't push me away either. I flop on my bed and get under the covers. I smile to myself as I fall into a dreamless sleep.

_Kyoya's POV_

I walk back to my room with my mind reeling from the events that just occurred. For one thing I told a girl fairytales to calm her down. That is _really _out of character from my normal cold behavior. Secondly, Kaede kissed me. I mean it wasn't a full blown on-the-lips kiss but still it caught me by surprise.

I see everyone except Haruhi and Tamaki crowded around my open door. The twins are poking fun at him because apparently he had Haruhi wear a blindfold and earplugs. I wonder if she's afraid of thunder as well.

"Alright everyone, get out of my room," I say coolly. After everyone leaves I lay in my bed. Today has been an exciting day hasn't it? I reach my hand to touch where Kaede's lips touched my cheek. I sigh. "I guess I really do like her that way just like that idiot king said."

After a few moments of replaying the events that happened between Kaede and me, I decide that I should sleep as well.

The next morning, the twins keep pestering Tamaki about last night and they apparently told Haruhi what S&M was and told her that he was doing that. I'm sure she knows those weren't his intentions but that doesn't stop her from going along with the teasing Just to make things even more fun, I have the limo drive off without him. We of course turn around and pick him up after leaving him there for a few minutes. sIn the limo the order goes like this: Mori, Hani, the twins, myself, Kaede, Haruhi and Tamaki. Kaede seems fidgety during the ride which Haruhi notices. She looks up to me and smirks. Oh God she thinks something happened, doesn't she? Well, something did happen but it didn't mean anything. She kissed me to thank me right?

We drop the two girls off and before we drive away I notice Haruhi begin talking to her sister making her blush. I can't hear what they're talking about but I have a feeling that last night's events might not stay between the two of us.

_Haruhi's POV_

"Well I got scared during the thunder storm so he took me to my room and…" Kaede starts but mumbles the ending.

"What happened?" I ask. He didn't do anything _bad _did he?

"He told me stories until the storm was over. It actually drew my attention away from the thunder and I didn't even realize it was over until he told me," she says with a blush and staring down like the floor is going to start singing or something.

"Awe, that's cute."

"And right before he left I kinda…kinda…"

"What did you do?" I ask.

"I kissed his cheek," she says so quickly and quietly that I almost don't catch it. I begin snickering at her shyness making her pout at me.

"And he didn't push you away right?" I ask and she shakes her head no. "You really like him so why don't you ask him out?" I suggest.

"Even if he would say yes I wouldn't know how to bring that up to him even if I did have the courage to ask him. I also have no idea what to do on a date," she states.

"Well I can't help you there since I've never dated either…Why don't you ask Tamaki-senpai? Or if you don't want him to go into a dramatic fit you could ask those girls from the beach, Miki, Rika, and Azusa."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll think about it…so please change this goddamn subject," she finally gets fed up with talking about this, making me laugh.

I really just hope he doesn't hurt her. She's been through enough and she doesn't need that.

_**Little fluff action between the couple I'm going to call Kaeya. I thought this was a cute way for them to bond. And yes, Kyoya is definitely OOC here but I like to think that he is really a sweet person and can do these things but he just never found someone to do them for in the anime/manga. And I wasn't sure what else they could talk about so I decided he would tell her stories. Anyway I think it's appropriate to have characters be a little OOC in fanfictions since fanfictions aren't canon anyway. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading!**_


	16. Why are We Talking About Pokémon!

_**Here is the next chapter. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Pokémon or any books mentioned in this chapter. I also don't own the songs New Horizons or Chandelier. I lied this isn't Lobelia. That will be next chapter.**_

_**Also note. Grammar check says that my title **__**should **__**say "Why is we talking about pokemon" but I really don't want to sound like a gangsta so no.**_

**Why are We Talking About Pokémon!? **

_Kaede's POV _

It's been a few days since we got back from the beach and everything is normal…ish. Today in class, the teacher who assigned the project gave us a free period to go to the libraries and look up books for our project. So right now, I'm walking between Tamaki and Kyoya on our way to one of the four libraries. Why the hell do we need FOUR libraries in a school? The world may never know.

"So what genres do we want to look for?" I ask the boys.

"I was thinking ROMANCE!" Tamaki says and throws his hands in the air.

"Of course you were. Kyoya?" I turn my attention to the calmer, black-haired boy.

"I think romance would be good as well. If we show a romantic scene in the one we present to the class, it could get girls hyped up and they would want to spend extra time with us," he says with a cool and calculating smile. I feel a sweatdrop coming on.

"I guess we could do romance. I do enjoy those stories anyway. Do we have any ideas to what specific book we want to do?" I ask my second question. The two seem to think for a bit before answering.

"Romeo and Juliet!" Tamaki shouts, drawing attention to us

"…Twilight." Kyoya suggests.

"Why Twilight? I mean they're not _terrible _books but there are way better stories out there," I question.

"I don't particularly care for the series either but the ladies here love them so if we portrayed one of the scenes they would enjoy it."

"Always thinking ahead aren't you?" I sweatdrop and he flashes a smile and pushes his glasses up.

"So we have two possibilities and we need three books. We already have two romances so let's look for other genres."

We reach the library and find it to be especially crowded with people looking for books for their own projects.

We come across books from horror to comedy and we finally decide on one called Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, which is supposed to be one of the best comedy books of all time. None of us have read it so we need to do that scene last after we've read it.

_HOST CLUB IS OPEN FOR BUSINESS_

We are in the host club and the room is filled with laughter, chatter and fangirling. The twins are pulling their brotherly love act while Tamaki flirts with the guests at his table. Hani and Mori are doing whatever the hell they normally do and Haruhi is just talking with the girls. Kyoya doesn't have any guests and I'm not playing anything at the moment so we sit at the same table. He is working on his laptop and observing the other hosts, occasionally jotting things down. I, on the other hand, am working on lyrics to a song. It's for my scholarship and it's called New Horizons and it's basically about living life to its fullest.

Alright! I've got all the lyrics down so I begin humming the melody I plan on using for this song. I forget I'm with someone though so I start singing the words softly.

_So you're tired but you're alive_

_So open up your eyes and you can get your sleep when you are dead_

_Kill the clock inside your head_

_Bring your normalcy to the edge and watch it drown in New Horizons_

_New Horizons_

"What song is that?" a voice jolts me back to reality and I remember Kyoya's there.

"Oh sorry. I probably disturbed your work," I laugh sheepishly.

"It's no problem. Are you going to answer my question," he asks with a smirk.

"Huh? Oh it's a new song I'm writing called New Horizons. I have the melody down so I was testing it out."

"Why don't you sing it for us? If you have the lyrics and beat down you can sing acapella style."

"Okay I guess."

I haven't sang in front of a crowd since the auditions and this is for teenagers so I'm kind of nervous. I also never really sing acapella for other people since I usually have instruments already made for the background. I grab the mic and call everyone's attention.

"Uh hi. I'm Kaede and I'm going to sing a song I just started writing and I don't have any background music so this will be only my voice. New Horizons. Enjoy."

I take a few breaths and then start.

_So you're tired but you're alive_

_So open up your eyes and you can get your sleep when you are dead_

_Kill the clock inside your head_

_Bring your normalcy to the edge and watch it drown in New Horizons_

_New Horizons_

I take a breath and start again.

_You said I'd only have to wait until I die  
And that's in no time  
How did we come to thinking this was funny?  
Cheering and laughing at the dying  
While we're riding the line in You_

Wait  
You said I'd only have to wait until I die  
There is no such thing as time  
Inside this moment no sun rising  
Wait until I fly  
Wait until I fly

Life floods in with a conquest  
Life floods in with a new quest  
He's a voice for the voiceless  
And a song for the soulless  
Life floods in

Wait  
You said I'd only have to wait until I die  
There is no such thing as time  
Inside this moment no sun rising  
Wait until I fly  
Wait until I fly

When the times keep going wrong and we go right  
When the times keep going wrong and we go right

Wait  
You said I'd only have to wait until I die  
There is no such thing as time  
Inside this moment no sun rising  
Wait until I fly  
Ah!  
We need you here!

There is no such thing as time  
Inside this moment no sun rising  
Wait until I fly

When the times keep going wrong and we go right  
We go right

The song takes a lot of work since it is kind of fast and upbeat and all the projections I need to do in the chorus.

""ENCORE ENCORE!"" the crowd cheers along with the hosts who want an encore.

"Alright I'll do another song. This song is a very popular pop song and it's Chandelier by Sia," I smile and take the mic over to the piano. I make sure it's positioned properly before I start playing and singing.

_Party girls don't get hurt  
Can't feel anything, when will I learn?  
I push it down, push it down_

I'm the one "for a good time call"  
Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell  
I feel the love, feel the love

1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink  
1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink  
1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink

Throw 'em back 'til I lose count

My voice is raspy and raw through these parts but turns clearer during the chorus.

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

I once again project my voice out and also make it go into a high vibrato a couple of times. This song is difficult but with practice I was able to sing it.

But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight

Sun is up, I'm a mess  
Gotta get out now, gotta run from this  
Here comes the shame, here comes the shame

1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink  
1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink  
1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink

Throw 'em back 'til I lose count

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight

I don't do the extra part at the end of the original song and keep it like this. Once I'm done, the hosts and guests clap and cheer. I bow and smile as I go back to my seat.

Kyoya smiles at me as I sit down. "I'm glad I talked you into that. That was excellent," he says. I blush and giggle a bit at the compliment.

"Thanks," I smile a little at him.

After the guests leave I'm attacked…by a wild, fangirling Tamaki! Go charizard! Use blaze!

"OHHHH MY DAUGHTER WAS SO GOOD!" he screams and squeals as he spins me around. Pokémon plan: not effective at all. Dammit.

"Senpai put my sister down!" Haruhi uses scold! It's super effective! Tamaki goes to his corner and grows mushrooms.

"You were awesome Kae-chan! Ne Takashi?" Hani says and Mori nods with an 'Ah.' I want to hear him speak more than just a few words. Now that would be cool.

"I'm glad you could put your practice to good use," Haru smiles at me since she knows how much work I had to do to get the manipulation of my voice down.

Tamaki suddenly gasps. "We should play the piano together! A lovely duet between father and daughter," he says and drifts off into la-la land.

"I don't see why not," I agree with a small shrug. "I've never played a duet but I there's always a first for everything."

"YES there is Kaede! I'm glad you agree!" Tamaki strikes a pose. Then he thinks for a while and says that we can work on a song when we meet for the project at his house.

Haruhi looks at the clock.

"Come on Kae we need to go home," she grabs my hand and we head off. On our way we argue a little about what we are going to eat since Dad isn't eating with us tonight.

"We should eat out. We never do that. Come on Haru. There's that new sushi place that opened down the road," I beg her.

"Hmmm I do like sushi…Fine we'll go out to eat there," she gives in and I give a triumphant smile.

We head home and change. Haruhi wears a simple purple shirt with some capri pants while I wear something more interesting. I wear a dark gray tweed skater skirt with zipper details and a flowy, transparent blouse with ¾ quarter sleeves that has black and white stripes that start thin at the top and get thicker at the bottom. Of course I wear a slip underneath. I put on a pair of black calf boots with a hot pink ribbon as the laces. I have to say that I love this outfit.

Dinner was really nice. I had some futomaki while Haru had some temaki. It was pretty good sushi and I think we'll be coming here more often.

Who knows, maybe we could bring the guys here since they love to watch "commoners" do their thing.

_**This chapter was basically filler. The lobelia chapter is coming up next definitely.**_


	17. What the Flying Crossdresser?

_**LOBELIAAAAAAA~~~! Sorry I had to. I don't own Ouran, only Kaede.**_

**What the Flying Crossdresser?!**

_Kaede's POV_

"Really? No classes during the afternoon?" I look up at Tamaki.

"Yes. We are holding an exposition for the school's cultural clubs!" he informs me. Currently we are walking down the hall to music room three.

"Well you're the only one who knows where to buy it," I hear a familiar voice say. Hikaru.

"We've been busy serving it to the customers," Kaoru continues.

"The cultural festival is about to start right?" Haru asks. I see her and the twins who are…brushing her uniform off? They then pic her up.

"It's free participation so you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"What are they talking about?" I ask Tamaki.

"With that being said-" **"Come back safely!"**

"It seems they're sending her to get more commoners coffee. We are low on stock," Kyoya pushes up his glasses.

"Haru! Do you need me to come with?" I go up and ask her.

"No I'll be fine Kae. Thanks though," she smiles. I nod and go back to my two classmate host friends.

Today the host club is dressing up as knights in shining armor. I'm in a princess ballgown to match. The doors open and we all say our normal 'welcome.' There are two girls from another school judging by their uniforms. The taller one has long, wavy blonde hair while the other has short, brown hair.

"I'm glad you could come, princesses. Ah even if the world were to be destroyed, I would want to be the knight that protects you from this day forward even at the expense of my own life" Tamaki says as he gets down on one knee in front of the two, who look unimpressed.

"My, at the expense of his own life he says," the blonde begins, "that's quite an arrogant sentiment, is it not? I wonder if that's what he thinks makes a woman happy." Tamaki looks surprised.

"What can you do Sister Suzuran? Men are lower life forms who prize their honor above all else. They take their own futility in being able to protect even one of their kind and change it into something that suits themselves. Isn't that condescending?" says the brunette. Damn.

Tamaki stands up, regaining composure. "That's pretty harsh, huh? Well then, what would you like me to tell you?"

"Good question. In my case it would be 'I would never leave my lover alone,'" a third voice pops in and we see an even taller girl standing in the doorway. She's holding a very confused Haruhi. She twirls my dazed sister while saying lines like "If we prevail not, we shall meet our fate together!" she kisses Haru's hand, shocking the club. I simply sweatdrop.

"Benibara-sama you're late," the short one walks up to who I'm assuming is called Benibara.

"What are we to do with you? And where did you find this adorable lady?" the one called Suzuran asks.

Benibara explains how she knew Haruhi was a girl even in the boy's uniform. The girls feel her arms and legs exclaiming how soft her skin is. Creepy as fuuuuck.

"Hey don't go touching my Haruhi without asking first!" Tamaki storms over to the group but is punched by Benibara.

"Hands off, you boor!"

"S-she hit me! That was violent!" Tamaki cries.

"Tama-chan buck up!" oh Hani.

The girls state how the guys are even weaker than they heard.

"From your uniforms, I see you're students from Lobelia Girl's Academy," Kyoya observes.

"Oh so that's where they're from. I must admit the uniforms are pretty cute," I mumble to myself.

"Indeed we are."

The next thing I see are three uniforms in the air.

"GAH! STRIPPERS!" I yell. Instead of naked bodies I see that there are costumes underneath. How the hell-no I don't want to know.

"LOBELIA~~" Benibara sings in her deep, almost manly voice. She is wearing a purple suit with a hat and poses.

"LOBELIA~~" Suzuran sings in her medium-toned voice. She is wearing a white and blue dress and does a pose as well.

"LOBELIA~~" the unnamed girl basically screeches in her high voice. My ears are dead. She is wearing a short bell-shaped pink dress and guess what? She poses similar to Suzuran.

They introduce themselves as 2nd year Amakusa Benio (aka. Benibara), 2nd yearMaihara Chizuru (aka. Suzuran) and 1st year Tsuwabaki Hinako (aka. Hinagiku). They call themselves Lobelia's white lily league, also known as the Zuka Club. Now for those who don't know, Takarazuka is a revue in Japan that is an all-female musical theatre troupe so that's where their name comes from.

After that introduction, and new feather costumes, everyone, even Kyoya and Mori, look thoroughly confused.

Tamaki turns white and falls over while Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing with tears.

"Nice taste in names!" "The Zuka Club! My stomach hurts!" they say and fall to the floor. I can't help but laugh a bit. What can I say, it's contagious.

"You must not take the Zuka Club lightly! Ohohohoho." Renge. Her motor turns on as she rises from the floor.

"I may not know about instant coffee, but I can tell you about infatuation with girls' schools," she takes a sip of what I assume is instant coffee, makes a face and throws the cup away. She is dressed in traditional Japanese attire by the way.

She goes on to explain how Lobelia is a woman's paradise and how the Zuka Club is a group of damsels that consider females to be especially superior. It's best events are the singing and dancing productions.

Everyone takes off their knight costumes, leaving their uniform underneath.

The three students explain how they are tired of males looking down on females and how they have the best relationships since they're all females. Even romantic relationships.

"Welp I'ma go change," I say as I go to the changing area to put my uniform back on. Everyone else is disinterested as well.

When I come out of the room I see Benibara complaining about Tamaki being a halfer, fooling around with girl's hearts and how we claim to do club activities to satisfy our own personal gain.

"I'ma go make some coffee. Want to help Haru?" I go up to my sis. She nods and we go to make some.

"Indeed, I understand what you're saying . However, could we continue this at another time?" Kyoya says with a push of his glasses.

"Are you saying you can't take us on?" Benibara challenges.

"No, our president is still bedridden from the cultural shock," he points out Tamaki on a bed.

"You see, Tama-chan's having his nappy time now," Hani says cutely.

"Ano, we made you some coffee. Would you like some?" Haru asks. They haven't noticed me yet. They gush over it.

"Um. It's just instant," I say. They look at me in surprise.

"Another maiden brought down by the host club!"

"No. I'm just Haruhi's sister so…"

Tamaki finally snaps out of it after seeing them fawn over us and runs towards us but trips on a banana peel that came from nowhere and accidentally burns his finger on the coffee.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT!"

"Geez please be more careful," Haru goes up to him with bandages.

"Do you always carry bandages with you?"

"The supermarket was giving them away when I bought the instant coffee," she explains.

"This does not seem worth discussion," Benibara comes up behind Haruhi and grabs her. The other two grab me. Okay I really don't like this. They say they're preparing the transfer papers to Lobelia.

"Wait no," I start but no one hears.

"J-just a minute. There seems to be some misunderstanding here," she goes into a thing trying to refute what they had said earlier but the guys refute her refute. Tamaki is, apparently, a halfer, the host club doesn't have history being that it was started two years ago, and finally we do make a profit off of selling the guys' belongings.

"Haruhi, you're mechanical pencil just sold for 30,000 yen. Good for you," Kyoya says after explaining the points system.

"That's the one I thought I lost! This is the first time I'm hearing about _any_ of this you know?!" she yells. "This is thievery!"

"**It's not that, it fell on the floor,"** the twins try to explain.

Tamaki breaks down and tries to offer her his teddy bear pencil but she doesn't want it and snaps at him too. He goes to his emo corner of despair, once again. I realize I'm still being held by Hinagiku and Suzuran so I shake them off.

The three Lobelia students go up to Haruhi and me and tell us how we have been "deceived" and we should join them.

"This maiden is all shaken up today. Let's ask again tomorrow. We'll be expecting a favorable answer," Benibara says and the girls twirl away laughing.

"You didn't sell any of my stuff did you?" I ask the guys.

"Actually that bracelet with the purple flowers of yours sold for 25,000 yen. The ladies seem to really like you and your fashion sense," Kyoya explains.

"That was my favorite bracelet! Dad gave it to me!" I snap. Kyoya's glasses flash so I can't see his eyes.

"We'll be excusing ourselves as well," Haruhi says and we leave together.

"I can't believe them. Ugh selling my stuff," Haruhi says on our way home.

"Ne, are you thinking of going to Lobelia? I don't want to go over something like this. Yeah I'm peeved that they sold my favorite bracelet but it's more that they could have asked me and they didn't," I try to find what's going on in her mind. She sighs.

"No I'm not leaving."

"Good. I'm glad."

_Kyoya's POV_

"I have a secret plan," Tamaki says.

"We shall all dress up as women so not only can we be brothers for Haruhi and Kaede, but sisters too. Not romantically of course though."

"No," Mori denies that instantly and glares a little. I don't like the plan at all either.

"W-well Mori-senpai can be dressed as a man but still in costumes that match ours! Ehehe," Tamaki saves himself.

"Good."

"**We're in if it gets the girls to stay!"** the twins salute.

"I want to wear a pink dress Tama-chan!"

"What do you say Mommy?" he asks me with that ridiculous nickname.

"Absolutely not," I state firmly.

"If you don't~" one of the twins starts.

"We'll just tell Kaede that you like her!"

"I do not," I lie trying to remain cool.

"But Kyoya what about that phone-"

"Shut up Tamaki." I cut him off.

"It's okay Kyo-chan! Everyone already know!" Hani says with a smile.

"How would you guys know if I like someone or not?"

"**Because you're so out of character with her," **the twins chorus together.

I give them my best glare. "No."

"Ohhhhhh Kaedeeeeee!" Tamaki sings as he reaches for his phone. I grab it from him and sigh. If I go along with the plan I'll make a fool of myself in front of her but if I don't do it they'll tell her my feelings which would also make me a fool because she would be hearing it from someone else. Tamaki is also giving me those puppy dog eyes again. Damn him and those eyes.

"Fine," I grit my teeth. I'm not going to like this at all.

_Next day. Kaede's POV_

Haruhi and I are walking to the club room when we see the three Lobelia girls.

"We've come to ask you again, as promised."

"We are really going to set things straight with those boys today."

Benibara drags both of us off while Suzuran and Hinagiku follow while doing their damn twirl.

We open the door to find it dark, with a big bundle of something in the middle.

"OURAN~~~" a high voice chimes as a silhouette wearing a gown stands up. Wait…

"OURAN~~~" a similar voice sings as a silhouette nearly identical to the first stands. No…the twins?

"OURAN" a very deep voice sings and a tall guy stands with a cymbal. Mori?

"OURAN~~" a very good singer stands wearing a dress and holding something. That voice has got to be Kyoya. Damn he can sing.

""OURAN~~~" a small figure shouts in a high voice. Hani.

The lights turn on and Tamaki stands. "OURAN~~~" He rolls the R.

Everyone is wearing dresses except for Mori who is wearing a feathered outfit.

"Host club. WELCOME~~" they sing together.

"What the fuck," I say as we all stand shocked.

Tamaki goes up but I can't focus on what he's saying. Hani and the twins also approach and say something about 'Onee-san' but I'm too busy trying to staring at Kyoya. They got Kyoya in a fucking dress. He holds a fan to cover his mouth and his glasses are shining. They're still talking but I don't care.

They each approach the two of us and say things and laugh. They're serious aren't they? Kyoya and Mori come up with Mori smiling and hitting the cymbal and Kyoya waving his fan. Okay we got Kyoya in a dress and Mori smiling. I must be dead. Haruhi currently has no expression. Benibara shouts some stuff about how we will not be swayed.

""PfFFFT HAHAHAAHAHHAH"" we both burst into laughter.

"I can't…you guys are idiots!" Haru says between fits.

"I'm…sorry…but that's too fucking funny…You all look so serious!" I fall to the ground with Haruhi.

The twins and Hani chase Haruhi around the room telling her to call them 'big sister.'

I'm still on the floor laughing when a shadow passes over me. I look to see Kyoya staring at me with his glasses shadowing his eyes. I laugh harder at that picture. He looks so serious.

"I haven't laughed like this…since…never! KIHIAHAHAH!" I finally stop laughing and stand next to Kyoya to watch the scene in front of me.

"What were you thinking, really?" Haruhi finally calms down.

"Well, we want to run the host club with you, Haruhi, Kaede." Hikaru says putting his hands behind his head. Haruhi looks surprised and I'm sure I look the same. They did this to keep us? I smile at the thought.

Haruhi stands up and tells the Zuka Club that although their way of thinking is interesting, she's studying at Ouran because of her dream and never intended to quit.

"Same here! I wouldn't want to leave Ouran either!" I chime in. Kyoya looks at me but I can't see his face behind the fan.

"Hold on, if you weren't planning to quit, why did you act so angry yesterday?" Tamaki points his finger at Haruhi.

"People will usually get mad when you sell their things without asking," Haru snaps.

"But I offered my teddy bear pencil!"

"I told you I don't want it." Tamaki swings it in front of her face with a blank expression while she has a vein popping out.

"We're not giving up, maidens. We swear to you, someday we will come and rescue you from this place, and bring down the host club!" Benibara says and they twirl away only to slip on banana peels.

Renge appears in the same outfit as yesterday with a banana and a monkey shouting about rivals and stuff.

"Hey don't go livening things up on your own! WAH!" Tamaki shouts and slips on ANOTHER GODDAMN BANANA PEEL. Where the hell are those even coming from.

"So you weren't going to leave?" I hear Kyoya ask me after everyone changed into their normal uniforms.

"Of course not! I wouldn't leave my best friends to be with some weird girl's school. I may have loved that bracelet but in the end it's just a bracelet," I say with a grin. He smiles back slightly and ruffles my hair.

"You guys entertain me too much to leave," I say and a thought crosses my mind. "By the way how did they get you into that dress anyway? Unless you swing that way," I say teasingly. He rolls his eyes and pushes his glasses up.

"That is none of your concern. By the way, since we didn't meet up at Tamaki's yesterday, how about we do so today?"

"Sure. I'll tell Haruhi," I run off.

"Haru. I'm going to Tamaki's house with Kyoya to work on our project. I don't know how long I'll be though…"

"Okay. Just let me know if you will miss dinner," she says with a smile. I nod.

"LET'S GO THEN MY DAUGHTER AND MOMMY! Oh family bonding time!" Tamaki drifts off into his fantasy world. I hit him on the head lightly to snap him out of it.

"Stop dreaming and let's go!"

Tamaki nods and I leave him to grab my things. Then we head to his limo.

"Let's look for a scene from Romeo and Juliet first," Tamaki suggests and Kyoya and I agree.

"We will need to decide which scene, which person will play which character, and how and where we will film," Kyoya says thoughtfully.

"Sounds good to me!"

_**So I added how I think they could persuade Kyoya because I always wanted to know how they got him and not Mori to crossdresss. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	18. A Date?

_**Thanks sooooo much to everyone who has supported this story whether it's no FF, Quotev or Wattpad! Love you guys. I honestly never ever EVER thought this story would be this popular. I honestly thought it would have a lot of critiques or wouldn't get as much love as it is. So thanks again!**_

**A Date?**

_Kaede's POV_

The ride to Tamaki's house is…interesting. First of all, I'm in a limo which is AWESOME in and of itself. Secondly, Tamaki is talking nonstop about his house, the maids and butlers, his room, pretty much everything anyone could know about his house. I just sit there, only half paying attention and nodding occasionally. Kyoya seems to be ignoring us and is writing in his notebook. I'm guessing he's writing about club finances and shtuff like that.

The ride only takes no more than ten minutes. The chauffer opens the door and Kyoya gets out, then Tamaki who holds his hand to help me out. I thank him and nod to the chauffer who bows.

We head to the house's library, which is impressive to say the least. It reminds me of a single story version of the library from Beauty and the Beast except it has lighter colors like white and peach instead of darker colors and woods like the movie had. It was gorgeous.

"Alright," Tamaki says as we sit down at one of the tables with three copies of Romeo and Juliet, "What scene should we do?"

"Well, there's the balcony scene which is very famous…" I trail off, thinking of any other good scenes.

"I think since that scene has arguably the most famous lines from the story, it would be a good one to reenact," Kyoya pushes his glasses up his nose.

"I agree mon ami! I guess we could say that Kaede will play Juliet," Tamaki voices his opinion.

"But weren't the original plays played by all males? Wouldn't it be weird to have me act a role that men used to play?" I ask placing a finger at my chin in thought.

"But it's modern times so it's not like it's against the rules!"

"Hmm True. Okay I'll be Juliet. So one of you will be Romeo. What will the other do?" I ask.

"The other could be the director and help with the setup," Kyoya chimes in.

"OOH OH I wanna be the director! I am King after all," Tamaki raises his hand. I laugh.

"But wouldn't you want to be Romeo? I would think that role would be your preferred role," I point out. Tamaki smirks at Kyoya and I.

"True. But I believe that it is time for Kyoya to shine! He's always in the shadows, metaphorically and sometimes literally," Tamaki explains.

"Hehe okay then. What do you say Kyoya?"

"I have no problem with it," he replies simply.

"Awesome! Now we're going to need…"

_Time skip to weekend. Basically they talked about what they needed for the scene so nothing much to see there. _

Haruhi and I are currently walking back from the supermarket. Haruhi's wearing a cute pink dress with a white shirt underneath. I'm wearing a new dress I saved up money for. It's a black, sleeveless shirt dress with a flowy skirt and handkerchief hemline. It's really cute. I paired it with some dark brown flats that are simple to match the simplicity of the dress.

As we approach the apartment complex, we see a huge crowd of people.

"What's going on?" Haru asks. I shrug and adjust my bags in my arms to make them more comfortable.

We get closer and see a limo is what the crowd is staring at. Stepping out of the limo is none other than the host club. Haruhi faceplants a pole and I sweatdrop.

"Don't hurt yourself Haru," I tell her and she straightens up and walks over to the group. They haven't noticed her yet and are staring at the comlex. I follow her and hear Kyoya explaining what apartments are and I sigh. Do they really not know? Damn rich people.

"Why did you bring those dopplegangers?" Tamaki points at the twins. Kyoya then starts pushing the twins back to the limo, despite their protests.

"It seems the 'king' does not need our help," Kyoya says.

"No wait don't leave me!" Tamaki begs. Bipolar much?

"Alright men, while we're here we will be courteous! No using words like shabby, run-down, or small. We don't want to upset her!"

"It's too late for that!" Haru yells at them.

"Ah it's Haru-chan and Kae-chan!" Hani greets us. Everyone looks at our outfits and Hani, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki give a thumbs up and say we look cute. I blush a little at the compliment. Haruhi continues to yell at the group and our landlady comes over.

"Is something wrong Fujioka-san?"

Tamaki zooms over to her and sweet talks her.

"Haru let's let them in. It won't be that bad," I try to convince her that it's okay.

"Fine. You guys may look around and then leave."

We walk up to the door and she unlocks it with the key.

"Should we take our shoes off Haru-chan?" Hani asks.

"Please."

"Wow it's just like the dojo, ne Takashi!"

"Ah."

"Oh I brought cake Haru-chan, Kae-chan!"

Haruhi sighs and goes to make tea while I lead them to the living area. Tamaki sits with his knees tucked up and says that it conserves space. I notice Kyoya looking at the bookshelf and I walk over to him.

"You've been quiet. Any 'compliments' on our apartment?" I say with quotation gestures.

"It's different," he smirks.

"Not sure if compliment, or insult," I narrow my eyes at him in a comedic way and he rolls his eyes. I see Kaoru give Haru some African black tea to make and says it's best with milk. Tamaki scolds him about something and he freaks out but then she comes back out.

"Here is the tea. Sorry I don't have matching cups," she says. Tamaki looks relieved about something.

"Hani-senpai you said you brought cake?" I asked the small senior. His eyes light up and he grabs the box he brought in.

"I'll let you two pick first since we eat this stuff all the time!" he says only to get shushed by the trio of silliness.

"I'll pick…chocolate!" I grab the chocolate slice. Haruhi gets strawberry. After everyone gets their slices, Mori moves his strawberries to Haru's plate.

"You like strawberries right?"

"Thanks Mori-senpai," Haru says appreciatively.

I giggle at the scene and take a bite of my cake and I swear I died and went to heaven. It. Is. AMAZING~~~! I try to eat slowly to savor the flavor but it's hard.

"That cake sure whet my appetite," Hani says. The boys then say they want an actual meal.

"We just had cake and now we want real food? Shouldn't it be the opposite?" I mumble.

"I want some of Haru-chan and Kae-chan's cooking!" Hani exclaims. Haru and I look at each other.

"I don't mind," I say.

"We'll have to go to the supermarket though," she sighs.

"**Yay COMMONER'S SUPERMARKET! COMMONER'S SUPERMARKET!" **the twins chant as we walk out.

"It could be a learning experience," Kyoya says and I shoot him a 'really?' look. He smirks and shrugs. God he looks good today. With that vest and those shoulders and the...Okay I'll stop now.

I decide to wait for Haru, who is talking to Tamaki. Tamaki was paying his respects to her mother. I smiled at the sweet scene. They are really good for each other. They start to stand up but Tamaki slips and falls on top of her. If I hadn't seen the fall I would think something dirty was happening.

"Haruhi! Kaede! I'm hoooooome!" Dad walks in in full drag with make-up and everything.

"Um hi Dad," I say worried for his reaction to Tamaki and Haruhi's position.

"Hey Dad. Good to see you," Haru says like she's not in an awkward position.

Tamaki gets a terrified look on his face as Dad has a smile. He walks over and literally throws him off of Haru into a wall.

"Oh my arm feels like it's been in a fight with a ferocious beast!" Dad says as he stretches. Tamaki sulks. "I'm in the mood for some tea…"

Tamaki gets riled up and tries—key word tries—to make tea. I am very entertained at the moment so I'm just watching the scene unfold as Dad steps on Tamaki.

"Hey look, that person we passed is Haruhi's father!" Hikaru says as the twins appear in the doorway. They proceed to walk on Tamaki towards our father.

"**We've never seen a real transvestite before! ~Finally put the moves on Haruhi huh Tono?~ It's great to meet you!" **they say to Dad and Tamaki.

Soon enough the entire host club is back inside.

"Please call me Ranka. That's my stage name."

"You have a stage name?" Hani asks excitedly.

"That's right Mitsukuni," Dad replies to the blonde senior.

"How'd you know my name?"

"I know everyone's name," Dad proceeds to name off each member which confuses me. We never explained in detail the club or its members so how would he know.

"Does Haruhi or Kaede talk about us?" Hikaru asks.

"Oh no they never really talk about school too much so I heard everything from Kyoya-kun!" Wait what.

"You really are a lovely person Ranka," Kyoya places his hands on Dad's and smiles.

"Dad why didn't you tell us you were talking to Kyoya?" I ask.

"Because you two never talk to me. I just want to be included!" he cries.

Haruhi finally gets annoyed and grabs me. "We're going to the supermarket. No one can come with us!" she says and we walk out.

_Kyoya's POV_

After Haruhi and Kaede leave Ranka says we are going to play a game. We end up following the two girls on their way to the supermarket.

"I call this the stalking game!"

Once we arrive at the store, everyone basically separates to explore on their own. I stay with Ranka as we follow the girls but suddenly he pulls me to the side.

"So Kyoya-kun I hear from Haruhi that you like Kaede. Is this true?" he asks with narrowed eyes. So even he knows? Great. I guess I should just tell the truth.

"Yes it is…" I say trying to remain confident but it is a little difficult under the stare of a protective father.

"Do you wish to date her?"

I think about it. Should I really ask her out?

"Yes I do," I say after a second of deliberation. "Would you allow me to date your daughter sir?"

"You won't hurt her, correct? I don't care if you're rich, I will come after you if you do," he threatens.

"I never plan to. I care for your daughter a lot."

Ranka narrows his eyes and frowns. For a while I think he will reject me but he breaks into a grin. "Well alright. You seem like a nice boy. Better than that Tamaki…" he grumbles the last sentence. I smile.

"Thank you."

"Now go get her tiger. Ohohoho I've always wanted to say that line," he giggles. I look to see Kaede alone. I guess Haruhi is with Tamaki or someone. As I look over to her, I see the sale tickets and figure I can use them to start a conversation. After her answer to my question on double tickets we start chatting.

"So I'm assuming the others are here?" she asks with a laugh.

"Yes. Ranka had us play the stalking game."

She giggles that cute laugh of hers. This girl…

"Kaede, I was wondering…would you like to…go on a date with me," I ask not looking her in the eye. I feel the heat in my cheeks and I just hope I don't look like a fool.

"A date? Like friend date or…" she trails off with a slight blush.

"Like a date-date." God I feel weird saying these words. Her face lights up and her blush deepens.

"I-I'd love to Kyoya!" she beams. "Um when would you w-want to meet up?"

"I was thinking if you're free tomorrow I could come pick you up at noon at your place?" I suggest.

"Y-yeah I'm free then. That will be nice."

"Kae! There you are! I got all the ingredients for the lunch. Are you ready?" she asks but she has a sparkle in her eye that I think means she heard everything.

"Yeah I'm ready," she says and we head off.

We eat back at their apartment and everyone enjoys the meal. Well, except Tamaki because Ranka put chrysanthemums in his food and he hates those. We all share a good laugh over that.

_**Finally he asked her out am I right? Sorry if this chapter was crappy. I may edit it if needed. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! KAEYA FOREVER!**_


	19. The First Date

_**Here it is. The date chapter. I've never been on a date (even though I'm 19 *cries*) so forgive me if I don't know what I'm doing. **_

_**I do not own OHSHC, only Kaede. Thanks for reading!**_

**The First Date**

_Kaede's POV_

I was shocked when Kyoya asked me on a date. I guess Haru was right. I barely got any sleep from the nervousness and excitement that I had for today but I'm not tired for those same reasons. Right now, I'm sifting through my closet to find something to wear. Kyoya said it was a casual day out but I need to find something that still looks presentable.

I settled on a pair of jeans I got from a thrift store that are black skinnies with a little distress. With it is a simple white graphic tee with a pretty blue "love in paris" design and a lace back. I'm wearing my pink tie-dye converse that I got off ebay for 1333 yen ($13). I love converse. On my right wrist is a set of three dark blue studded bracelets.

For makeup I go with a pink, matte lip and a coral blush. I keep my eyes simple with black mascara and some natural tan eyeshadow. Once I dry my red hair, I go through it with a bit of texturizer to make it not so flat. Once I'm done, I look in the mirror. I must admit I feel really pretty today.

Kyoya said he would be here around noon and it's 11:45 right now so I have a little time to cool my nerves. I leave the bedroom and find Haruhi and Dad sitting at the table talking. Dad looks at me and gushes on how good I look.

"You look so pretty Kae! I'm sure Kyoya will like it," she teases and I stick my tongue out at her. We sit and talk for a while; well they talk while I sit and calm myself.

"Kaede stop fidgeting. It will be fine," Dad says soothingly. I nod and smile at him. "You really like him huh?" he asks.

"Yeah I do."

_Knock Knock_

'_shit that must be him.' _Dad goes to answer the door.

"Haru do I look okay? My hair's not bad is it? Is my makeup-"

"You. Look. Great. Stop worrying," she interrupts my rambling.

"Kaede Kyoya-kun's here!"

"C-coming!"

I see Kyoya at the door and we both take in each other's looks. He is wearing a dark purple tee shirt with a light red (not pink) short sleeve button up over it with the buttons undone. The jeans he's wearing are dark, like mine and he's wearing black sneakers.

"Now you two enjoy yourselves!" Dad pushes me out towards Kyoya. He smiles at me.

"You look great Kaede."

"Thanks. You look rather handsome yourself," I say blushing. He holds his hand out for me.

"Ready to go?" he asks and I nod and look for his limo since I assumed we were taking it.

"I decided that we should walk to our destination," he says.

"Where are we going?" I grab his hand and we head down the stairs of the apartment.

"Well I did my research and there is a market going on that has all kinds of stalls and things to do. Is that alright?"

"That's perfect! I actually wanted to go there so this works out great!"

The walk is kind of quiet and I'm not sure if it's good or not. Finally, he breaks the silence.

"So how have your songs been coming along? You need to write 5 for the scholarship right?"

"Yup. I have some ideas of using the host club for inspiration. I'm working on Tamaki's and the twin's songs right now," I inform him smiling.

"That sounds interesting."

"What's your favorite type of music?" I ask.

"I like classical and rock music."

"That's cool. Me too. Is this the market?" I notice we are coming up to a place with little shops and stalls.

"Yes it is. Are you hungry? They have some food stalls here."

"Food would be nice," I say as my stomach growls lightly. I blush and Kyoya chuckles.

"What would you like?" he asks. "They have taiyaki, yakitori, all kinds of food."

"Hmm. I'm not super hungry..." I walk up to the candied apple stall. "These look good."

"Two caramel apples please," Kyoya tells the stall attendant and reaches for his wallet.

"i-I can pay." I try to protest him spending money on me.

"No this is a date. I'm paying," he says firmly but with a smile. I pout but don't protest anymore.

"Here you go. You two enjoy you're day!" the attendant winks making me blush. Kyoya hands me my apple and takes a bite of his own.

"I usually don't like sweets but the apple balances out the sweetness of the caramel." He points out and I giggle.

"You sound like a scientist or something," I take a bite and it's sooooo good. Suddenly, Kyoya grabs my hand.

"Come on. Let's go shop," he says and we walk around.

There's so much stuff here! There's jewelry, bags, clothes, everything! I feel like a kid in a candy store. I love shopping, unlike Haru.

"Look at him!"

"He's hothothot!" I hear girls talking and I look to see them staring in our direction. I guess they're talking about Kyoya.

"But why's he with _her?!_ We're way prettier," they sneer at me and I feel my self-confidence go down the drain.

"Don't listen to them Kaede," Kyoya draws my attention. "You are much prettier than them and you have a better personality," he says not looking at me but I can see a blush on his face. I give a grin and nod.

We stop at one of the stalls that hold jewelry and I look at the displays. It's all very trendy and in style. I see a necklace that is very simple yet unique. It is a chain necklace with a ball on the end and inside the ball are all kinds of dandelion seeds. The seeds are dyed in colors like pink, teal, and purple. It also has a charm that says 'wish' on it. It's so cute and one of a kind I take it off the display and take a closer look. It's official. I'm in love with this piece.

"Excuse me. How much is this necklace?" I go up to the store owner.

"Normally it is 3070 yen ($30) but for a pretty girl like you 2560 yen will do (~$25)" she says. I thank her for the discount and begin to dig through my purse for the money and pull out 3100 yen and get 30 yen back in change. I try to put the necklace on but the clasp is difficult to work with. I struggle until two hands find their way to the clasp and do it for me. I turn to see none other than Kyoya.

"You know I could have paid for that," he points out.

"I know but I wanted to. You're always so nice to me and you already bought me an apple so I didn't want to bother you," I shake my head.

"Stubborn," he teases and I stick out my tongue at him.

Before we know it, the time is already 3:30 in the afternoon. Kyoya insisted on buying me a new dress despite my protests. It's really cute though. It's gray with black trim and fits like a long t-shirt. I guess the style is kind of baby-dollish.

"I can't believe how big that place was," I exclaim as we sit on a bench. I'm glad I wore comfy shoes but that was a lot of walking so my feet still kind of hurt. Kyoya chuckles a little at my exhaustion and I glare playfully at him.

"Come on. I'll take you home," he extends his hand and I take it. We walk back to my place hand in hand.

"Even though it was tiring, I really enjoyed today. Thank you," I say gratefully as we walk up to my apartment. I unlock the door and turn to him. "So…what are we? I mean we just had a date so I didn't know if that made us a thing. But if you don't want that I understand it's just I really like you and mmmph!" I ramble but am cut off by his lips on my own. Before I can react he pulls away, smirking at my firetruck-red face even though he has a little pink on his cheeks as well.

"I really like you too. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I gasp and my eyes widen. I look down, embarrassed.

"I would l-love to be your girlfriend," I say shyly. I feel him lift my chin up and I look into his eyes. He gives a smile that I'm pretty sure is very rare with teeth and everything and I can't help but smile back.

"That's good. I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?"

"Y-yeah," I smile.

"KAEDE IS THAT YOU OUT THERE!?" I hear Dad yell from inside and I sweatdrop.

"I should go now I guess," I say and give him a hug.

"Bye. Thanks for today."

He grabs his phone to let his driver know he's ready and before he leaves I give him a quick peck on the cheek and head inside.

Over dinner, I tell my family the details of my date, even the part where he asked me to be his girlfriend. I swear Dad almost died from fangirling so hard.

"I knew he liked you," Haruhi says triumphantly.

"Yeah yeah you were right."

After we clean up our dinner mess, we go to our rooms and work on our homework. It is a little hard to concentrate but I manage to get it all done.

"Good night Haru."

"Good night Kae. I'm happy for you."

Even though I still have butterflies from what happened, I manage to fall asleep.

_**Here you go. Like I said, I'm very inexperienced on dates and romance but I still like this chapter. I hope y'all did as well. Thanks and see you next chapter!**_


	20. Author's Note 2- Another Question

Author's note 2

Yo peeps. I'm almost done with the next chapter but I'm writing a truth or dare game next and I want some suggestions for dares or truths. Please don't put them in the review/comment box. Instead I would appreciate it if you would pm me.

Once I get enough good ones, I'll post it as soon as possible.

THANKS GUYS!

~Kylie


	21. Dare or Dare

**_ : Your review was not harsh at all. Like I said I know little to nothing about dates. In the future I will probably rewrite this story so I'll probably redo that chapter. Criticism (not hate) is appreciated!_**

**_I don't own ANYTHING! Only Kaede. Oh and thanks to Winterbee2001 for the hat suggestion; ButStillIntoYou and DarkLightAnimeQueen for dare suggestions._**

**Dare or Dare**

_Kaede's Pov_

I am currently being dragged by twin devils. The club just ended—nothing exciting happened all day—and I let it slip that I am in need of a dress for the dance coming up. It's a high fashion dance and Kyoya invited me to go with him. Before I knew it, I'm flying down the hallway with Hikaru and Kaoru talking excitedly about what dress would look good on me.

"A mermaid might be nice."

"Sweetheart necklines are really in right now."

"A short dress would look good as well."

"A rich purple would bring out her bright red hair!"

"Teal or peacock blue would complement purple really well."

My god. They never stop do they? We jump in their limo and drive somewhere. I remain quiet while the twins continue throwing suggestions at each other.

We arrive at, what I'm assuming is their mansion and once again I'm dragged, this time towards the doors.

**"Welcome to the Hitachiin mansion!"**

I gape at the interior of the building. It is gorgeous.

"Let's take you to-," "our mother's work area!" they pull me to a room on the second floor. Inside is a woman who greatly resembles the twins with her auburn hair and golden eyes.

"Hello boys. Oh who's this?" she spots me and heads over to me, circling me like a hawk. I feel uncomfortable under her gaze.

"This is Fujioka Kaede Mom." "Remember we've told you about her," the twins tell her and recognition flashes through her eyes.

"Oh yes I remember. My name is Hitachiin Yuzuha. It's nice to meet you. Why is she here though?" she greets and focuses back on her sons.

**"She needs an outfit for the dance!"**

Yuzuha's face lights up and she examines me once again.

"Hmmmm. Red hair and blue eyes…fair skin but not pasty…hourglass figure… high fashion…I know the perfect dress!" she pulls me over to a door and opens it, revealing a shit-ton of dresses and other clothing items.

"Wow…" I am in awe as we enter. She searches the racks and pulls out a gown and my eyes widen even more at the sight of it. She takes me to the dressing are and helps me into it.

It is so pretty. It is a deep purple, high-low dress. The top is embellished has a high neck and cap sleeves with cutouts on the side of the sleeves. The waist is accented with a bow. The bottom is short in the front and floor length in the back and it has a watercolor effect where there are splatters of a lighter purple on it and ruffles on the hem. The back is a tad long though but otherwise it fits really well.

"Alright Kaede-chan, let's show the boys," she opens the curtains and I see Hikaru and Kaoru. Their jaws drop and their eyes grow wide. I blush at their reaction. I mean I knew I looked good but _that_ good?

**"Wow. Kaede you look great! WE APPROVE!"**

"I never asked for you guys' approval but thanks," I say with a smile. I turn to Yuzuha, "Um Yuzuha-san, are you sure it's okay for me to wear this? I mean it seems expensive."

"Of course dear. I'm always willing to help a friend of my sons. Now get changed and I'll get the dress shortened in the back. I'm a quick sewer so it should be ready by the time you leave. How about you guys hang out while I get this finished?"

She pins the dress where she will hem it and I get undressed and put my uniform back on since I didn't have a spare set of clothes. I head back to the twins and we wonder what to do.

"How about we call the other guys and Haruhi?" "I agree. We could play games together!" they suggest.

"Fine by me."

They make the phone calls and just about 10 minutes later the doorbell rings and the boys and Haruhi walk in.

"How did the dress choosing go?" Haru asks.

"Yuzuha-san found the perfect dress for me. It's gorgeous," I see Tamaki about to speak but cut him off, "BUT I'm not showing you guys until the dance. Only Hikaru, Kaoru and of course Haruhi will see it."

""Aweee," Tamaki and Hani whine.

"Get over it," I say in a jokingly harsh way that makes Tamaki cry.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful in it," Kyoya says, ignoring the antics of the idiot king.

"Arigatou."

"Heeeeeh? Kyoya-senpai you-," "put the moves on Kaede huh?" the twins say with mischievous grins. I feel my cheeks heat up slightly and I have no idea what to say.

"They went on a date together yesterday," Haruhi smirks and the twins' smiles grow bigger.

**"Finally. It took you two long enough!" **they say and I sigh. Was it really that obvious? The guys keep going on and on about how obvious it was that we liked each other and Kyoya comes over and grabs my hand.

"I suggest you all stop embarrassing her and let's do what we came here for," Kyoya says pushing up his glasses.

"Truth!" "Or!" "**Dare!" **Hikaru and Kaoru take turns saying. How they do that I don't even…

"I'm okay with that," I say although I am worried about the dares or truths people will suggest.

"Okay men and ladies, I have an awesome idea! We put our dares in a hat and the person who draws it must do that dare!" Tamaki suggests and pantomimes pulling something out of a hat.

"That's an interesting way to mix it up Tama-chan! Takashi and I agree!" Hani exclaims and Mori nods.

"Alright let's each write two dares on paper and put it in a hat," Haruhi says and she instructs the twins to go get a hat and paper. Once they're back we each write on paper what our dares are, fold up the paper and put them in the hat. Haruhi shakes up the hat, mixing the papers.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" she asks.

"Kaoru does!" Hikaru holds up his brother's hand and Kaoru draws a dare. His eyes widen and he blushes. Okay now I'm curious.

"What does it say," Hikaru peeks and bursts out laughing. "Man you're gonna die today!" he laughs and Kaoru pales.

"What does it say?" Tamaki asks.

"It says…kiss…mumble mumble…"

"Kiss who?" I ask and Kaoru blushes even more.

"You," he looks at me. Shiiieeet.

"You're joking right?" I ask nervously and he gulps and shakes his head. Next to me I feel an ominous aura and see Kyoya glaring at Kaoru.

"Who wrote that dare?" he asks in a deadly voice. I hear Tamaki squeak and try not to look guilty. Kyoya sees that and glares coldly at him and he starts sobbing.

"I'm sorry mommy! I meant for you to pick that dare but…" he sobs trying to hug Kyoya who pushes him off.

"Umm do I have to?" I scratch the back of my neck.

"Sorry Kaede, these are the rules…so let's get this over with," Kaoru shuffles to me, terrified. He leans in slowly and I shut my eyes tight and wait. I feel Kyoya's aura grow even darker even though I can't see him and I hear Hikaru snickering. I feel Kaoru's lips on my own and we stay like that for a few seconds before he pulls away and runs behind Tamaki.

"Kill Tono it wasn't my fault!" he says staring at Kyoya who is mad to say the least. I grab his hand and try to give a reassuring smile. I don't want anyone to die today. He looks down at me and then leans in and gives me a quick kiss by surprise.

"There," he says with a smirk.

"Alright next person!" Tamaki tries to change the subject nervously. He reaches into the hat and pulls a dare out.

"Play the Pocky game with someone of your choosing. If you lose you must go outside and go to a neighbor's door. When they answer look them in the eye and tell them you love them," he reads the dare and looks around the room. He finally lands his eyes on Haruhi and starts to blush. The twins bring him a box of pocky and he pulls one out and heads to a red Haruhi. I smirk at her face. So she _does _like him. Tamaki puts the chocolate side into his mouth and leans towards Haruhi. She hesitantly puts the biscuit side in her mouth.

"Aaaaand START!" I say waving a pretend flag and the two start inching towards each other. Haruhi has her eyes closed and so does Tamaki so neither notices that their lips are about to touch until they do touch. I bite my lip to contain my smile as Tamaki pulls away quickly.

"Soooo Tono. You pulled away first meaning…Let's go outside!" Hikaru exclaims. I look at Haru who covers her mouth with her hands. I nudge her and wink making her blush harder.

We all head outside and walk up to the closest house that doesn't have a gate. Tamaki rings the doorbell as we hide in the bushes.

"Yes?" a woman appears.

Tamaki looks her in the eye, "I love you," he says as serious as possible.

"Oh I didn't quite catch that. Would you tell me that again? First let me call in my army _husband_," she says with an evil smile.

"Got to go," he says quickly and runs away, with us following back to the Hitachiin mansion. Everyone laughs as we enter the home.

"That…was…perfect!" I say between giggles. "I'm glad you pulled my suggestion Tamaki," I say evilly.

"It was you?!"

"Just think of it as her revenge for your stupidity," Kyoya says smirking and I smile my best scary smile.

"S-shadow Queen…" the twins and Tamaki mumble.

"My turn…" Mori grabbed a dare from the hat.

"…Impersonate Michael Jackson," he reads. Dis gon b gud.

He clears his throat and says in the highest voice he can muster (surprisingly high), "Noo that's ignorant. HIHI!"

"Oh my god…that was…perfect!" I can't stop laughing. His impersonation was surprisingly good.

"Alright I'll go next," I walk up to the hat and mix up the dares and choose one, hoping it won't be bad.

"Go up to a stranger and ask 'what year is it?' When they answer say 'oh my god it worked' and run away. Have someone tape the stranger's reaction."

This is gonna be interesting. We go out to town and I see a very crisp-looking business man. I run up to him, signaling to the twins to record on their phones.

"Excuse me sir. What year is it?"

"It's 2014," he says with a raised eyebrow. I get fake excited.

"Oh my god! It worked!" I run away quickly out of view of the man. The rest of the club meets up with me and we head back to the mansion. Hikaru shows me the video and I laugh my ass off. The guy looks so freaked out and confused yet kind of scared.

**_(not gonna go into full detail for the rest of the dares)_**

For Hikaru's dare, he had to crossdress and go to a store and buy something weird, in which he bought condoms. The clerk looked soooo freaked out! Haruhi had to be made over by Hikaru and Kaoru, who put her into the frilliest, girliest thing. Kyoya had to talk nonstop for 5 minutes. It was sooo funny. He talked about the host club's finance and complained about Tamaki making him go to the corner. Hani had to go outside and sing "I'm a Little Teapot" at the top of his lungs and do all the actions. He didn't mind since the song is cute.

After a few rounds of the game and everyone had done a dare, Yuzuha comes in with the dress in a black dress cover-thingy so you can't see the dress.

"Arigatou Yuzuha-san. I really appreciate this," I take the hanger and bow.

"Just be sure to give me pictures of the whole look!" she says and I nod with a smile.

I look at the time and see that it's about dinner time.

"Haru, we should head home if we want to cook something."

"Oh yeah. Wow that went by quickly."

"Bye guys. It was fun, for the most part," I hug each member and Kyoya offers to drive us home, which we accept.

We talk a little about some of the more funny dares like Tamaki's and laugh a little.

"I'll help you with your dress," Kyoya takes the dress inside. Before he leaves I give him a hug and kiss his cheek. I enter the apartment and Haruhi and I get started on the dinner. Tonight we are making a hot pot since Dad's home.

"Oh I want to see the dress," Haru says once we are done eating.

"Oh yes. We must see," Dad says eagerly and I go and try on the dress. The back is shorter but still floor-length. I step out and the two gasp.

"I want that dress…" Dad says and I laugh at him. We do share a similar fashion style.

"Maybe we can get Yuzuha-san to design you some things," I say smiling and Dad freaks out.

"I'm holding you to that!"

"Greaaaat."

**_Thanks again for all the suggestions for dares. Hope this chapter was alright! _**


	22. Preparing For the Ball

_**20 FUCKING CHAPTERS! That's not including the two author's notes. I never EVER thought I would get as many readers as I did. I have over 100 followers on FF. net and over 100 hearts on Quotev! Thanks so much!**_

_**I don't own OHSHC, only Kaede.**_

**Preparing For the Ball**

_Kaede's Pov_

The past week has been laced with anticipation for the upcoming ball. I'm excited but Haruhi isn't. She said at the last dance she was in, she had to kiss a girl's cheek and Tamaki pushed her causing a full blown kiss.

"It wasn't _that _bad was it?" I ask.

"At least your first kiss was with the guy you like," she says and I giggle.

"I guess you're right. But I bet you liked your second kiss with Tamaki during the dares," I smirk and her face flares up.

"S-shut up."

We continue to walk to school in comfortable silence while we enjoy the scenery. Tomorrow is the night of the ball and I'm really looking forward to it.

"Bye Kae. See you at lunch," Haruhi says goodbye as she heads to the first-year classroom.

"Bye!"

I walk to my classroom and am approached by a group of girls who I've seen as guests to the host club.

"Hello, w-what can I do for you?" I am a little nervous as they look angry about something but I remain polite. The girl in front grabs my arm hard and I flinch since her grip is strong and hurts like a bitch. Oh wait, she is a bitch so that makes sense.

"Let go!"

"Come with us," she sneers and drags me to an empty classroom with the other girls. She roughly throws me in and I hit the desk with my hip. That's gonna bruise.

"W-what do you want?" I glare at them, trying to sound confident and failing.

"Well we want you away from the hosts." Typical bitch fangirl is jealous.

"Why should I?"

"They deserve better than you. If you don't you better watch out…" she growls.

"Tch whatever," I succeed at sounding unimpressed and push past them but on the inside I'm scared and hurt. Hopefully they won't do anything bad…

I get to the classroom just in time for class, sit down and greet my two host friends. I act like nothing just happened because I want to wait and get evidence of bullying before getting the guys angry.

"Ne Kyoya, do you think you could help me with today's math assignment? I've been doing okay until now but this one is confusing," I ask while we walk to the club room. I love math but sometimes it can be really difficult.

"Of course. We don't have guests since we're helping with the ball so I can take some time to help."

"Thank you!" I grin and he smiles back and ruffles my hair like he always does.

We walk in to see the first and third year hosts already there. Hani and Mori are eating cake while Hikaru and Kaoru are messing with Haruhi like always.

"Hey! You shady twins better leave my cute daughter alone!" Tamaki runs over to the trio.

"I need to look over some of the things for the dance's budget and spending and I also need to check the people working the dance," Kyoya explains as we walk to his usual table.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

He gives me a few jobs that deal with calling the people providing flowers, food and decorations and making sure everything's ready. It took longer than I thought it would because we had to go over the tons of items we need. Let's just say there will be a loooot of flowers at the party.

"Done! That took way too long," I sit down in my chair since I was talking standing up. I tend to pace while on the phone.

"Alright what do you need help on?" Kyoya scooches his chair closer to mine and I blush at the closeness of my…boyfriend. Yeah that's definitely something.

"Well…" I explain to him what I find confusing. He tells me the way he sees the problems and how he solves them. I ask questions but he stays patient. Once club time is over, I've finished the assignment.

"Thank you," I kiss his cheek. "It's really helpful."

"KAEDE KYOYA! Stop flirting and get over here!" Hikaru yells making me a little embarrassed.

"Why?" I don't know what they're doing.

"We're going to go get our suits from the tailor and we need a _feminine _female's opinion on how they look," Kaoru explains as Haruhi glares.

"Face it Haru, you aren't that girly," I say sending her a look.

The eight of us head to the twin's limo since the tailor is at their mansion so, once again, we ride to the Hitachiin's Mansion. The butler opens the front door and their mother greets us.

"Hello again boys, Haruhi, Kaede," she smiles.

"Hello Yuzuha-san. It's nice to see you again," I greet politely. I'm still grateful for the dress.

"I'll go get the suits," she goes to the room where she works on things and brings out a rack full of clothing bags with each hosts name on one, even Haruhi's since she has to be a boy.

"Haruhi you will dress here while the boys will go there," she points out the two dressing areas. After they all left to go change we sit on the couch and wait.

"How is the dress Kaede-chan? Still love it?" she asks me.

"Yes I do. It is gorgeous. It's amazing the things that designers can come up with," I gush.

"Soo you and Kyoya huh," she winks and I giggle, blushing lightly.

"Yes we're together. He asked me to the dance tomorrow which is why I'm going."

As we are talking, Haruhi comes out in her suit and she looks quite dashing (said in English accent). Her suit is a plain black one with a red tie and vest.

"You still look like a girl to me Haru. I don't know how no one else sees it," I shake my head and look to see the others come out. Mori is wearing a plain black suit with white shirt and black tie and vest. Hani is wearing a lavender suit with a white tie and vest and a pink shirt. CUTE! The twins are wearing matching suits that are just a yellow shirt with a plaid vest over it along with dark brown pants and little bow ties.(_**the one from episode 2. I couldn't find another suit to fit them :/) **_Tamaki is wearing a white suit with a black tie and vest. And lastly is Kyoya, who of course looks the best. Yuzuha must have made it match my dress because he is wearing a light gray suit, white shirt, and his best and tie are purple like my dress. I blush knowing that we will match and because he looks so handsome in it. He sees my red cheeks and smirks at me.

"Alright boys and Haruhi, is everything fitting alright?" Yuzuha examines the group.

"Yes this suit is absolutely fitted to me and my personality. It is like something a king would wear," Tamaki exclaims dramatically with exaggerated arm movement. Haru sweatdrops and has a deadpan face while I giggle at his antics.

"I think all of you look very dashing," I say smiling.

"MY DAUGHTER SAYS I'M DASHING!" Tamaki hugs me tight.

"Can't…breathe…..help…" I cough out.

"Let her go you moron," Kyoya orders and Tamaki lets go with a pout.

"Seriously dude you're gonna kill someone with those hugs," I say as I catch my breath. Tamaki screeches and starts complaining about my language. I roll my eyes and go over to Haruhi. I nudge her and when she looks at me I nod my head at Tamaki and waggle my eyebrows. She rolls her eyes.

"Hey don't roll you're eyes when you think he looks good," I whisper lowly and I see a light blush rise to her cheeks.

"They all look good; he doesn't stand out."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I smirk and Yuzuha sends them back to the dressing rooms so she can put the suits back in their garment bags.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Kyoya asks as he comes out and sits next to me.

"Yeah but I've only really danced once and that was a long time ago. I remember the basics but I will probably mess up so you'll have to help me," I say thinking back to that day with my best and only friend teaching me to waltz. I stop thinking about him before I start remembering the bad parts of our friendship.

"Well I'm a very good dancer if I may say so myself so I'm sure with my help you'll do fine."

"Arrogant." We smile at each other.

"Once again, stop flirting so we can go," Hikaru yells at us. I guess it's time to leave.

"Shut up man. No one wants it," I yell at him playfully.

"Everyone wants this," he points to himself.

"Hmmm not really no." He pulls down his eyelid and sticks his tongue at me and I…well let's just say Tamaki lectured me on how I shouldn't use such gestures. Hehe

_**This chapter was very filler but I hope you liked it anyway. Next is the dance/ball/whatever the fuck you want to call it. I want some classical song suggestions for Kaede since she will perform a little at the dance. Classical or just plain slow music will do and I would like it to be vocal, piano, or violin. **_


	23. Announcement!

**_I will be rewriting this story from the start. I don't like some plot points that I created and can't follow through with. There will be some things drastically changed and some things that stay the same._**

**_ I will be rewriting it under the name: My Maple Leaf: Rewrite. The first chapter or so will already be up by the time I post this author's note so go to my profile to check it out._**


End file.
